Monster Park
by CatSrii
Summary: AU. Marik, as Pegasus's assistant, accompanies him when he gets invited to evaluate Kaiba's new park. Think of it as Jurassic Park for Yugioh. Reviews are Appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Duel Monsters, a game that has been popular amongst children and adults for many years. The images of creatures printed on the cards never fail to capture the attention of masses. Even though they are just cards, children play while imagining they have these real monsters playing with them. Imagine how fascinated they would be if they were to see these wonderful beasts from their favorite games come to life before them. Seto Kaiba did not have to imagine this; he had seen the awed expressions of all the beta testers while working on his holographic gaming systems.

There was not a single person who was not absolutely amazed by the realistic illusions Kaiba had created, but that's all they were: illusions. However Kaiba now had plans to create something much greater than simple holograms and gaming systems, plans that were already set in motion. In fact everything was almost complete; he only had a few loose a few loose ends to tie up, which could easily be taken care of during the first test run. All he had to do was send out the invitation.

Kaiba reached over his desk and picked up the phone. Just one call to start it all.

* * *

"Good evening, Pegasus's office." Marik began his well-rehearsed line as soon as he picked up the phone, "Please state your name and business."

"It's Kaiba." A familiar voice slightly muffled with static came over the phone.

"Oh, hey." Marik said immediately relaxing into his desk chair, running his fingers through his pale blond hair and abandoning all formal behavior, being quite familiar with the person calling. Kaiba was more than well acquainted with Pegasus. Even though Kaiba never worked for Pegasus the Kaiba Corp name had become synonymous with Pegasus's and Duel Monsters. "Why are you calling? Do you have that new duel disk system ready? Pegasus was quite pleased with the prototype you sent him last month."

"Yes, the new duel disk system is finished and working perfectly, but that's not why I called." Kaiba said over the phone.

"Really? Why then?" Marik asked, wondering what else he could be calling about.

"I have moved on to a new project, one that makes my previous works look like children's toys."

"Oh, really?" Marik said with faint amusement, for he had always thought of Kaiba's inventions as children's toys being made for a children's card game.

"Being the creator of Duel Monsters I will need Pegasus's approval before I can open it to the public, so I would like to invite him over to see it firsthand."

"I'm sure he'd love to come over to your mansion. I will tell him right away."

"That won't do, the project isn't at my mansion. It's on my island."

"…Island?"

* * *

A short young man with pale blue bowl cut and yellow rimmed eyeglasses sat waiting at an outdoor table by a restaurant. His eyes glanced around shiftily until he caught sight of a tall man in a dark suit wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and had his hair styled into a very high point and was holding a briefcase.

"Kemo," The young blue haired man called to the suited man, who then calmly walked over.

"You shouldn't use my name." Kemo said before sitting next to the young man with glasses.

"Trust me, no one around here cares," The young man responded, "So do you have the cash?" Kemo did not respond to the question, but simply slid the briefcase towards him. The young man snatched up the briefcase greedily and quickly threw it open to see stacks of bills and he laughed happily clutching the case to his chest.

"That's half now, half later." Kemo said, "That is once you get us the data. I can't believe Kaiba finds a way to create entirely new creatures from scratch and he decides to use it for a theme park"

"No problem." He chuckled, "Well I don't care what you do with the data or the animals you make, as long as I get paid."


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat dripped down Marik's tanned skin as he hauled Pegasus's multiple oversized suitcases while also carrying his one small duffle bag over his shoulder. The owner of the excessive luggage was waiting by a landing pad for his trusty assistant to deliver his baggage. It had been a few weeks after Kaiba had invited Pegasus to spend the weekend on his island in order to see his amazing mysterious project and now they were waiting for Kaiba's helicopter to pick them up.

"Hurry up Marik-boy. He's going to be here any minute." Pegasus called to the struggling teen as he stood waiting. When Marik finally made his way over to the landing pad, he promptly dropped the many suitcases at his feet and sat down to catch his breath and wiped his forehead on his white t-shirt sleeve. Marik had been able to fit all that he needed into a single bag, why Pegasus decided to bring four was beyond Marik. Then again, Pegasus was probably a lot more superfluous with his packing knowing that he would not have to carry any of the weight.

Having become fed up with his ludicrous boss, Marik muttered a snide comment to Pegasus which thankfully went unheard as his voice was completely drowned out by the loud thumping of an approaching helicopter. Marik's hair flew back and he had to shield his eyes from the clouds of disturbed dust and dirt as the helicopter blades whipped around large gusts of wind as it settled on the landing platform. Once the helicopter landed the blades gradually slowed down and a young man with brown hair dressed in a white suit who Marik recognized as Seto Kaiba stepped out of the Helicopter and onto the platform, his foot making contact with one of Pegasus's suitcases as he did so. Looking down, Kaiba saw the four large matching suit cases that belonged to Pegasus.

"There isn't a lot of room for luggage on the helicopter; I wasn't expecting you to bring so much." Kaiba commented

"Oh my dear Kaiba-boy, I just thought it was best to be prepared." Pegasus responded as Kaiba continued to examine the extra baggage and noticed Marik collapsed amongst them.

"You invited your assistant on this little weekend excursion? I had no idea you were so kind to your employees." Kaiba commented immediately upon seeing Marik.

"Now Kaiba boy, Marik is my personal assistant and has always helped me wherever I go. Of course I'd bring him with me." Pegasus responded as Kaiba looked over to Marik now struggling with Pegasus's excessive baggage.

"I take it back," Kaiba said turning back to Pegasus, "You're a real tyrant."

After loading hoisting the luggage into the chopper Marik settled himself into the seat next to Pegasus with a tired sigh. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the seat without looking around the helicopter's interior. He only cracked his eyes open slightly when he heard Kaiba telling them to buckle their seatbelts to prepare for departure. Marik looked down at the straps beside his waist and noticed that the buckle was a bit different than what he was used to. Marik began to fumble with the seatbelt in his lap, unable to figure out the bizarre lock.

"You're not going to need help are you?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Marik looked up to see a man only a few years older than himself sitting across from him. The man was dressed in all black complete with a leather jacket and sunglasses. Despite being rather young, his long, spikey hair was even lighter than Pegasus's silvery locks with almost equally pale skin. He took off his sunglasses and looked directly at Marik with dark mahogany eyes. "Could you hurry it up?" He asked a bit annoyed at which point Marik noticed that the pilot was waiting for everyone to be secure before takeoff, and then he started fumbling with the belt buckle even more franticly with even less success. With an exasperated sigh the pale man leaned over and took the straps out of Marik's hands and swiftly clicked the belt together, leaving Marik rather embarrassed that he had not been able to do it himself and they began their ascent into the sky.

Marik looked up and noticed that sitting to the left of the man who just buckled his seatbelt was another man; he was significantly older than the other passengers and rather short. He was completely bald and had a rather large jaw. He was dressed in a simple grey suit and wore small sunglasses covering his beady eyes.

"Um, who are –" Marik was cut off by Kaiba introducing the two other passengers.

"This is my legal advisor, Hobson and that is Bakura," Kaiba said gesturing to each. He looked over to the pale man before continuing, "He is a mathematician Hobson suggested I bring."

"Choatician." Bakura corrected.

"Why do you need a mathematician for a Duel Monsters theme park?" Pegasus asked.

"Choatician." Bakura corrected again, now a bit annoyed.

"There was a _minor_ accident during preparations; Hobson thought I should get a scientist to sign off on it for safety." Kaiba explained, "Apparently mathematicians like Bakura are very good at predicting when something might become dangerous."

"Choatician." Bakura growled ferociously, but Kaiba was either completely oblivious to his annoyance or did not really care. Marik got the impression it was the latter.

"Anyway, they will be spending the weekend with us too, and shall accompany you when you receive the tour." Kaiba finished.

"Well I look forward to it. I'm sure this park will be amazing." Pegasus said.

"Yes, it's sure to be an eventful weekend, riding through an amusement park with the famous creator of Duel Monsters…," Bakura said with fake enthusiasm. He seemed rather uninterested with the millionaire at the moment as he shifted his gaze over to the youth sitting directly in front of him. "and…you would be?" he asked Marik.

"I –" Marik started but was immediately cut off.

"This is my personal assistant, Marik Ishtar." Pegasus interrupted, "He follows me wherever I go."

"Yeah…" Marik confirmed half-heartedly before turning his head to stare blankly out the window and into the oceans waters below and continued doing so as Pegasus started chatting amiably with Kaiba on subjects Marik really did not care about.

The rest of the trip was rather silent other than the two millionaire's idle chatter. Hobson just pulled up a briefcase and began sorting his papers, Bakura just stared lazily out in front of him and Marik was completely oblivious to everyone else in the cabin as his unfocused gaze remained cast upon the ocean and his mind was floating amidst unfocused thoughts. Just as he was about to dose off Kaiba's voice called him back to reality.

"We're here." Kaiba said as the helicopter hovered over the island and began its hasty decent. The Helicopter shook with some turbulence as they dropped and Marik was glad he left his seatbelt buckled the entire trip for he probably would not be able to figure out the buckle before the landing was finished.

As soon as they landed Marik was able to unbuckle his seatbelt with only slight difficulty and quickly got to work hoisting the luggage out of the helicopter. With his duffle bag slung over his shoulder and holding one of Pegasus's bags in each arm, plus holding onto the other two bags my their handles he followed Kaiba to the awaiting jeeps.

"We have already built a hotel and center for the park." Kaiba informed them, "You will be spending the night in the hotel rooms, we will start the tour first thing in the morning." He continued as he stepped into one of the jeeps. "But before we make it to the hotel there is something I want to show you." After Marik fully loaded the luggage they were off. The backseat of the first jeep did not have enough room for Marik after being filled with Pegasus's bags so Marik had to sit in the second jeep with Bakura and Hobson. As soon as he was seated the second jeep drove off onto the same path as the first.

"So you're Pegasus's office boy?" Bakura asked Marik.

"Yeah." Marik replied, feeling a little awkward having to sit in the car with the two people he did not know at all.

"You have any idea what to expect on this trip? I'm not too familiar with Duel Monsters."

"Not really, Kaiba hasn't told us much. He wants to keep it a surpr-AH –" Marik did not finish his answer for he choked when he thought he saw a giant white fur ball fly overhead, "What the hell was that?!" He asked and snapped his head over to the direction he thought it went. Not being able to locate the blur from earlier he looked back to Bakura for an answer, but his expression showed that he had no idea either. At this point the driver pulled to a stop in the middle of a lush grassy field.

"Oh, my god." Hobson gasped and both shifted their gaze to see what he was seeing. Marik's jaw fell slack when he saw dozens of similar white fuzz balls flying through the sky.

"What the hell are those?" Bakura said gaping.

"Watapon." Marik answered, as he jumped out of the car for a closer look. He recognized the creature easily; working for Pegasus, he was always in an office that was decorated with various paintings of Duel Monsters. However, he was still amazed at the sight. Never before had he seen them like this.

Marik noticed a lone watapon rolling around in the grass and ran over to it immediately. He slowed down as he drew nearer, being careful not to startle it. The watapon stopped rolling around in the grass as it noticed the approaching boy. It looked up at Marik with wide blue eyes and its antenna twitched slightly. Marik observed the little creature closely with absolute amazement. Marik remembered the absolute fascination he felt when Pegasus first tested out the duel disk projector, and how it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. The furry was even more amazing than the prototype holograms from before. It looked so real, he could see the individual strands that made up its wooly fur; it seemed to move so naturally, like a real animal. At that point Marik realized that in the empty meadow there were no electronics, no battle arenas and no projectors. He hesitantly reached out his hand to touch the creature, shaking with anticipation that this thing might be real. Marik's eyes widened and he gasped when he could actually feel the soft fur of the creature.

Suddenly the watapon spun around and hopped away frantically. Marik then heard the light sound of footsteps on grass and turned to see Bakura walking up to him.

"You're the Choatician guy," Marik said upon seeing him.

"Ah, good to know _someone_ was listening." Bakura said with a smirk, "What the hell are those things?" he then asked

"Watapon, they are these little creatures from the Duel Monsters game," Marik explained, "Only…these are real."

"How can they be real?"

"I…don't know." Marik then gasped when he saw a brown hairball with green claws off in the distance, "Kuriboh!" he shouted and excitedly ran towards the new creature with Bakura following lazily behind.

Marik kneeled down the in front of the kuriboh that was now jumping up and down heatedly. Marik reached out again, sans the timid behavior he showed with the watapon. He petted the thick coarse fur of the little monster and giggled with a bit of childlike wonder. He still could not believe that this was real then paused for a moment considering that it may be a dream.

"Kuriboh?" Bakura inquired, as he slowly approached from behind. Marik drew his attention from the spastic fur ball in front of him to look back at Bakura.

"Yeah, it's another monster. They're both fairly common too." Marik was about to continue but suddenly tensed up.

Any thoughts that he might be dreaming were quickly wiped away when he felt a sharp stinging sensation pierce his forearm.

"YAAAAAH!" Marik shrieked and looked down at his now bleeding arm clenched between the teeth of the apparently violent kuriboh, "GET IT OFF!" he yelled and started pushing on the creatures head with his free arm. Bakura quickly knelt down beside Marik and delivered a forceful punch to the kuriboh's side, successfully dislodging it from Marik's arm. Immediately after being assaulted the kuriboh ran off.

"Are you alright?" Bakura asked noticing the blood running down Marik's arm.

"Yeah," Marik said before drawing in a quick breath, "man, I didn't even know those things had teeth." He added and then stood up to walk back to the jeeps.

"This is amazing Kaiba-boy," Marik could hear Pegasus's enthusiastic praises as he approached the two vehicles.

"We're going to make a fortune off this place." Hobson said to himself quietly, but Marik still heard him as he climbed back into the jeep silently while wiping the blood off on his jeans.

"Just wait until you see the full tour, these are just the monsters for the petting zoo." Kaiba said before the jeeps started up again.

After that Kaiba took them to the center to show them a long and boring, at least in Marik's opinion, presentation on how he had engineered these monsters from scratch with all sorts of genetic mumbo jumbo that Marik could not even begin to comprehend. Most of the monsters were going to be living beings inside the parks, a few were going to be animatronic where appropriate, like with machine monsters, and have some of the workers cosplay as certain characters like the Dark Magician. While Pegasus was completely rapt with Kaiba's speech Marik did not pay any attention and merely thought about the safety hazards the petting zoo would have if all the kuribohs were as violent as the one he met, not that anyone would listen to him if he were to voice his concern, he was just Pegasus's tag-a-long assistant. The only approval Kaiba was looking for was Pegasus's and Bakura's.

Finally they retreated to the hotel for the night where they were given top floor rooms for their stay, which was a nice gesture on Kaiba's part, but it left Marik carrying the bags the entire way.

Marik stumbled into his hotel room and immediately dropped his duffle bag. Lugging around Pegasus's baggage all day left him completely exhausted. He barely took notice of the Kuriboh wallpaper and time roulette alarm clock before staggering towards the bed. He was about to collapse into the sheets when he noticed strips of red light cast across the bed. Looking up he saw the glowing rays of the setting sun shining through a large skylight with thick metal bars over the outside.

"Two inch thick plexiglass and ten thousand volt bars," said a voice from behind Marik. He spun around to see Bakura leaning against the door frame of Marik's room, "Or at least that's what Kaiba said are."

"Why do they have bars on the windows?" Marik asked uneasily.

"Safety. Apparently. Kaiba told me about all the security in the hotel to convince me that it's safe." Bakura said with a sigh, "Although now I am more concerned as to why they would need some of these systems in the first place."

"Uh-huh." Was now the only response Marik could manage and he swallowed hard, now feeling quite anxious about staying in this strange park.

"What's the matter? Frightened?" Bakura asked with a smirk, clearly noticing Marik's worry. Marik tensed but did not respond to Bakura's teasing voice "You're not too scared to be left to spend the night alone are you? Or are you going to need someone to stay with you?"

"S-shut up." Marik snapped back at him, although he still did not deny being afraid.

"Well, good." Bakura then said, confusing Marik slightly before he elaborated, "I'm glad to see that someone here is smart enough to be afraid, unlike that bloody idiot Pegasus."

"Um, he's not that bad." Marik said in a rather meek and half-hearted attempt to defend his boss.

"Yes he is and not just him."

"Hm?"

"Kaiba is too busy thinking of what can do that he doesn't stop to think whether or not he should, Pegasus is just ecstatic to see is monstrosities brought to life and Hobson has dollar signs in his eyes," Bakura said as he pushed himself off the doorframe, "When those beasts were just a game they were something you could control, but now they are living creatures with their own wills and unpredictable behaviors. Do you honestly think that it's a good idea to put those on display in a park?"

"No." Marik said looking down at the bite wound on his forearm caused by an intended petting zoo animal. "Not at all."

"Fantastic, I was beginning to think I was the only one here with a brain." Bakura said and then turned away to walk to his own hotel room.


	3. Chapter 3

Marik landed with a thump on the floor when he rolled off his bed the next morning. He moaned grumpily at the glaring rays of the morning sun shined annoyingly through the skylight. His conversation with Bakura did nothing to calm his nerves and last night's sleep was not a restful one.

Marik scrambled over to his duffle bag and dug out a change of clothes for the new day. After pulling on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans he walked out of the hotel room and down to the lobby to see Seto Kaiba standing next to the giant blue eyes white dragon statue in the middle of the room with Hobson.

"Ah, Marik, I didn't see you at breakfast today. Are you feeling well?" Kaiba asked when he saw Marik

"Uh, yeah. Just slept in a little." Marik answered.

"Well you're still on time for the tour, Bakura and Pegasus should be here soon." Kaiba said and as if on cue Bakura walked up behind him along with Pegasus.

"Well, everyone's here." Pegasus said enthusiastically, "Let's shove off."

"Not quite everyone." Kaiba said while checking his wrist watch, "There will be a couple others joining us on the tour."

"Big brother!" everyone turned to see a worker opening the doors to the hotel with two children in tow. One with long messy black hair and blue-grey eyes immediately ran forward and locked Kaiba into a tight hug. The other boy had blue eyes and much neater hair that was colored teal and cut short, styled somewhat similar to Kaiba's own. The boy with the teal hair walked over calmly and appeared to be much more aloof than the child giving Kaiba a loving vice grip.

"This is my brother Mokuba," Kaiba said when he placed his hand on the dark haired child's shoulder, "and that," He said pointing to the teal haired boy, "Is my step brother Noah. As the target audience for my park I invited them ride on the tour with you."

"Oh, great." Marik grumbled. He was not too keen on having to put up with children the entire tour.

"Big brother this is gonna be the best ever." Mokuba cheered after he finally released Kaiba.

"I don't see what the big deal is with the park is, it's just an oversized zoo." Noah scoffed and turned away from the two brothers. Something told Marik that Noah was not very friendly to his step brothers.

"We have two fully automated cars for the tour," Kaiba explained as he led the group out the front door of the hotel. He walked down the steps to the two cars already waiting for the tour. "As you can see there is a track on the ground and the cars will not require a driver. Most of the tour's information will be automatically selected and displayed on the screen on top of the dashboard. Enjoy the tour." Kaiba finished before beginning to turn back up the stairs.

"You mean you won't be coming with us?" Mokuba asked, looking up at Kaiba with clear disappointment, stopping him in his tracks.

"I have to stay and make sure everything in the park is running okay while you take the tour." Kaiba explained before ushering Mokuba to the electric cars.

The clearly upset child walked over to the car Marik was sitting in and plunked himself down right next to Marik. Marik looked uneasily at the child. He had never been good with kids, and especially did not know what to do with an upset one, so he decided to discreetly inch away from Mokuba and opened the car door to make his escape. Marik quickly made his way over to the next car and slid into the seat next to Bakura's. When he turned to grab his seatbelt, to his dismay, he noticed that Mokuba had followed him into the second car. Although Marik was still years older than Mokuba he was closer to his age than anyone else on the trip, and he was the only one of the guests besides Noah, whom he was not very close to, that was not one of Kaiba's stuffy business associates.

"Um, Mokuba, What car were you planning on taking?" Marik asked.

"Whichever one you are." Mokuba answered honestly and Bakura chuckled, clearly seeing Marik's discomfort with the situation, "What happened to your arm?" Mokuba asked noticing the bite mark.

"Oh, um that's –that's nothing." Marik said quickly, not wanting to alarm the kid by telling him how potentially violent the creatures in the park were.

"It looks like something bit you." Mokuba observed.

"Say, maybe you should sit with your brother, Noah, instead. I'm sure you'll have a lot more fun with him." Marik said, changing the subject quickly.

"He's not my brother." Mokuba grumbled as he climbed out of the car. Once he was out of earshot Bakura turned to Marik.

"You covering for Kaiba now?" He asked as a comment on Marik's behavior.

"Well there's no need to throw the kid into a panic just before the tour starts." Marik defended.

Soon they were off on the tour. It ended up with Mokuba, Noah, and Hobson all riding together in the first car and Pegasus, Bakura and Marik in the second. The cars slowly started down the preset track into the park while Kaiba walked into the tech center.

* * *

Kaiba walked into a room with many computers and workers running about hurriedly preparing for their first run of the tour. Kaiba approached a man with pale blue-green hair, dark sunglasses and a mustache.

"Croquet, run the tour program," Kaiba ordered before a tall man with tanned skin and a loose turban dressed in cargo clothes walked up to Kaiba and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it Shadi?" Kaiba asked.

"There is a storm approaching. If it gets too rough we may have to end the tour early."

"Damn," Kaiba cursed under his breath,

"I'll keep monitoring the storm, it way swing south like the last one." He replied.

"Okay, tell me if anything changes." Kaiba directed and then walked over to the monitors displaying the cars' interior.

* * *

"If you look out the right window of your car you will see the first monster on our tour, venom snake." A prerecorded voice announced out of the car speakers.

"Wow, really creative with the monster names huh?" Bakura said sarcastically, but his words went ignored as immediately having heard the announcement Pegasus looked excitedly out of the window for the beast. He had a clear view of the pen from the passenger seat; Marik however, had to lean over Bakura to see through the window and after a moment was pushed off.

"Hey, I can't see it," Marik snapped at Bakura but before Bakura could respond Pegasus spoke up.

"I can't see anything either." Pegasus said as he peered into the snake's paddock. The monster was nowhere to be seen amongst the thick foliage that decorated the terrain.

In the other car Mokuba moaned when he could not see the monster.

"This is lame," Noah said, "We get invited to a monster park and there aren't any monsters.

* * *

Back in the tech office, the staff was hurriedly working on the park. Croquet was clearly irritated as he examined the monitors and was far too busy to do anything about the no-show monster.

"What's going on?" Kaiba asked harshly as he approached Croquet.

"Well as for item 151 on today's glitch list the headlights on the cars are turned on and the system is completely nonresponsive. On top of that we still need the phones de-bugged." Croquet answered, "We have all the problems of any major park and the computers aren't even warmed up yet."

"WEEVIL!" Kaiba snapped spinning around to glare at a blue haired man with a bowl cut wearing yellow glasses sitting at a cluttered desk, "I thought I told you to debug the programs."

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can; you think this kind of automation is easy?" Weevil growled before adding, "or cheap?"

"I already pay you more than double what anyone else would be willing to spend." Kaiba snapped, "Your financial problems are _your_ problems."

"Weevil, just hurry up and debug the program." Croquet growled.

"I'll do it when the tour is over," Weevil said leaning back in his chair, "Debugging the computer will cause some of the systems to shut down."

"They are entering the dragon section of the park." Shadi called over to all of them and Kaiba once more turned his attention to the monitors.

* * *

"Cool! The blue eyes white dragon!" Mokuba cheered upon the prerecorded voice announcing the new pen, "That's Seto's favorite card! I can't believe he actually managed to make one. I can't wait to see it!"

"If it shows up." Noah commented while looking out into the foliage without seeing any sign of the dragon.

The cars slowed to a stop outside of the pen and Kaiba's voice came out over the speakers of both cars.

"Keep your eyes on the fence." He ordered. "We are going to try to lure out one of the dragons." Soon after Kaiba's voice was cut from the speakers a tethered sheep rose up into the other side of the fence.

"I never actually thought about what these creatures would eat before," Marik remarked while looking at the sheep, "but I guess with teeth like that it would be obviously carnivorous."

After a few moments of silence and the dragon still not appearing Bakura glanced around the interior of the car and noticed the camera linking to the tech center. Immediately he leaned over and knocked lightly on the protective glass in front of the camera.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Bakura asked with slight mocking clear in his tone, "Do you plan on having any monsters on this monster tour, at any point? Hm?" earning him a growl from Kaiba on the other end and a chuckle from Marik while Pegasus merely rolled his eyes at the comment. Bakura tapped on the glass a few more times before settling back into his seat. Soon the tour started up again and the cars moved forward without the group seeing any dragons.

"This is exactly what I was talking about earlier. This park is just chaos waiting to happen." Bakura stated.

"Because the monsters didn't show up?" Marik was the only one to respond as Pegasus was completely ignoring the conversation and staring intently out the window for some reason.

"Yes, you see these beasts don't follow park schedules or patterns. Chaos waiting to happen," Bakura elaborated then taking a swig out of a complementary water bottle before asking, "Don't you think?" Marik thought it over for a moment, not entirely sure what to say.

"These creatures never existed in real life before, and in the game they were just cards with no will to be played with. Now that they are real animals I don't know what behavior to expect." was Marik's response although it did not really answer the question.

"Exactly, unpredictability is the essence of chaos." Bakura said with a smirk and at that moment Pegasus threw open the car door and jumped out of the vehicle. "Now that's a fine example of unpredictability." Bakura commented but he received no response.

"Mr. Pegasus?" Marik called after his boss as he climbed out of the car, leaving Bakura alone.

Soon both cars were empty as Bakura followed Marik out of the car and when Mokuba and Noah saw the three other guests running out into the field they followed to see what all the commotion was about.

"I don't think we should leave the cars." Hobson shouted after the group trying to call them back as he himself back.

"What's that?" Marik asked when he saw and Pegasus standing over a large orange mass.

"Baby dragon." Pegasus answered.

"She's sick." The park ranger informed them.

"They can get sick?" Marik asked.

"I really think that we should head back now." Hobson said with a bit of urgency to his voice but he went ignored as the kids ran over to the sedated dragon.

"This is so cool!" Mokuba said kneeling to it. Even Noah was impressed and merely stared at the beast with awe.

* * *

"Stop the program." Kaiba ordered as he watched the cars being emptied.

"I told you we needed locks on the doors." Shadi said before pressing his ear to a phone.

"Where the hell are they going?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't now, but there are some park ranger's in the area, I'll have them guide them back to the cars." Croquet answered.

"That was the weather report," Shadi said as he hung up the phone, "The storm has not dissipated or changed course. We are going to have to cut the tour short."

"Damn." Kaiba said.

"The cars are set to return to the parking garage as soon as the passengers return."

"You guys should head back to the vehicles." The park ranger said, "I'll be finished here soon enough."

* * *

"I think it is best we head back," Hobson agreed and after hearing a rather loud thunder clap added an urgent, "NOW."

"I'd like to stay with the dragon a little longer." Pegasus said as the others ran back to the cars, "Could I head back with you when you leave?" he asked the ranger.

"Sure, I have a gas jeep, I can drop you off at the visitor's center when I'm done." he answered.

By the time the others made it to the cars it was already raining. Everyone hurried inside and slammed the doors shut before they became completely soaked.

* * *

"Weevil, the tour has ended early." Croquet called from his desk, "will you run the debug program now?"

"It ended early?" Weevil said as he peered out from behind his computer. Quickly a smirk spread across his face. "Sure, I'll get right on it." He began quickly typing on the computer. After a few minutes of typing executed a computer program and got up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Shadi asked when he noticed Weevil leaving.

"To the vending machines," He answered, "I haven't eaten all day with the work I've been doing."

"What about the program?" Kaiba asked.

"The debugging systems are already running. We just have to wait for it to be done," Weevil said, "and as I said before, some systems may go offline while its running. So if something turns off it's nothing to worry about." He quickly added before slipping out the door.

* * *

Thunder rumbled through the air rain thrashed down onto the cars' see-through roof tops. The sound of the rain was the only noise breaking the slightly awkward silence Marik was suffering. He was sitting alone in the vehicle with Bakura, whom he did not know very well and all previous conversations consisted of how much of an idiot his boss was or the monsters ultimately bringing total chaos.

"So, have you been enjoying the park so far?" Marik asked as a rather feeble attempt at conversation. He already knew that Bakura was against the park and the tour they had been shown today was not very impressive.

"Not really." He said, "I didn't like the idea of this park in the first place, but now I don't think Kaiba even has any idea what he's doing. He's a fool."

"He's not really a fool, this isn't something that's been done before. There's a lot of trial and error, it's bound not to be perfect." Marik reasoned, Bakura quirked his eyebrow and looked slightly confused. He was a bit surprised that Marik spoke so kindly of Kaiba.

"Do you like him or something?"

"Ah, -what I mean is- uh, he's not so bad. I mean, I know he can be a bit irresponsible with his work, but he's a pretty nice guy. And his eyes shine like liquid tanzanite." Marik said with a dreamy tone at the last sentence.

"Liquid tanzanite?" Bakura echoed incredulously with a hint of anger tugging at his voice and Marik froze.

"D-did I say that last part out loud?" Marik chuckled nervously with his face blushing with embarrassment. He felt the current situation just became extremely awkward, however when Marik wished for something to distract from what he just said, his wishes were immediately answered when the car came to an abrupt stop.

"What just happened?" Marik asked

"We stopped." Bakura stated, still seeming upset for some reason. Marik looked up to see the other car had stopped as well.

"Maybe we should try using radio to contact the tech center." Marik suggested as he reached over to the front seat and pressed the radio button but nothing happened, in fact all the lights on the dashboard were out.

* * *

"That's odd." Croquet grumbled to himself before calling over his shoulder, "Kaiba, the cars have stopped."

"What?" Kaiba asked walking over him. He looked over Croquet's shoulder and peered at the monitor. "What are the passengers doing?"

"We can't see inside the cars; all systems are offline."

"Hm," Kaiba said pausing to think, "Weevil said that some systems would go offline."

"The security systems are offline too." Croquet stated.

"What!?" Kaiba was now alarmed, "How many systems are offline?"

"Hang on, I'm still checking." Croquet began typing furiously.

"Shadi!" Kaiba called spinning around quickly, "Are the electric fences still running?" Shadi quickly checked the monitor before answering.

"No, the fences are failing all over the park." Shadi answered grimly.

"We need to find Weevil, Now!" Kaiba shouted, "Someone go out and look for him."

"I can't access the main program." Croquet announced. Kaiba picked up the phone to call Weevil's people but when he brought the phone to his ear no dial tone was heard. He groaned in frustration and slammed the phone down. He began to rub his temples and tried to calm down when a thought struck him, turning his boiling rage into ice. He slowly, solemnly turned to Croquet with a grave question on his mind.

"Croquet," He asked, "where did the cars stop?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Baaa. Baaa._

"Is that sheep still there?" Marik asked upon hearing the constant baaing of the animal

"Evidently." Bakura said.

After sitting in relative silence for a few moments doing nothing but staring at the fluffy sheep getting soaked he was starting to get anxious.

"You know, I think I'll go check on the other car," Marik said finally, "Maybe their radio is working."

_Baa._

Marik quickly climbed out of the car and ran through the pouring rain to the other car.

Mokuba turned to see Marik standing outside the car and he began knocking on the window glass. Mokuba immediately scooted closer to the car door and opened it for Marik and Marik quickly entered to gain some shelter from the rain.

"Is your radio working?" Marik asked as soon as he sat down in the car.

"No, everything turned off when the car started," Noah answered, "what's going on?"

"I don't know." Marik answered honestly.

"It's probably just a small hiccup in the power grid." Hobson said from the front seat, "They're probably fixing it as we speak. We should just stay in the cars until then."

"Right, I'll just go tell Bakura that." Marik said as he slipped out of the car and back into the rain, running through the downpour once more and climbing in to the car with Bakura.

_Baa._

"Their radio isn't working either. Hobson said to just stay in the cars." Marik told Bakura.

"Hn." Bakura grunted in response.

"Just another fun day at Seto Kaiba's fantastic monster park." Marik said sarcastically as he wrung out his drenched hair.

"What do you see in him?" Bakura asked.

* * *

Weevil quickly stuffed various files into his bag and threw in a few flash drives in too. He quickly snapped the bag shut and ran out of the building and into the pouring rain. Outside he had a jeep parked in front of a gate leading to the park. He walked over to the gate tore off the high voltage warning sign and kicked open the door before running back to his jeep. He threw the bag inside and took the driver's seat.

With the fences down he could cut through the park and make it to the docks in ten minutes. He set the car's high beams on and flicked on the windshield wipers before taking off full speed down the road without a second thought.

* * *

"What?" Marik asked, hoping for clarification.

"Kaiba, why do you like him? What do you see in him?" Bakura asked again

"Well, I-I don't _really_ like him." Marik fumbled around nervously, "In fact I don't even know him that well. I just think he has nice eyes. Why do you care?"

"I don't." Bakura snapped before the two were once again plunged into awkward silence.

_Thmp._

"What was that?" Marik asked upon hearing the sound.

_Thmp._

"Maybe it's the power coming back on." Bakura said with disinterest, not seeming worried. His eyes were closed and he was leaning against the car door.

Then Marik heard a car door slam and looked up to see Hobson out of the car.

"Isn't he the one who told us to stay put?" Marik asked when he saw Hobson bolting from the other car. He watched Hobson run into a nearby bathroom stall when he noticed the only noises breaking the silence was the rain against the car, something was missing, "Hey where'd the sheep go?" at this Bakura cracked his eye open. He lifted his head slightly when he saw the bent pole planted into the ground, missing the animal that was tethered there second ago. Bakura froze and he felt something twist in his stomach when he heard a low crunching sound from above. He slowly lifted his gaze upward, looking through the clear roof of the car and the pouring rain. Right next to the fence, he saw blood dribbling down the chin of a large beast with shining white skin and piercing, icy blue eyes. With heavy footsteps the beast lurched forward, brushing against the apparently deactivated fence. The Dragon pushed forward and the wires snapped from the force.

"OH, MY GOD!" Marik gasped jumping forward and was immediately yanked back into his seat. Bakura leaned, in pressing Marik into the seat.

"Don't move." Bakura hissed, "it can't see us if we don't move."

"How do you know that?" Marik asked, pretty sure that he would know more about Duel Monsters than Bakura, and he sure as hell did not know what to do around these amusement park beasts.

"Well… I don't, but I still think it's best if we don't move." Bakura's voice dropped in volume considerably and he released his hold on Marik.

"We're just supposed to sit here and wait for it to eat us?" Marik asked incredulously.

"Well, we're inside a car, which is clearly not edible or even animate, as long as we stay inside the car and don't draw attention to ourselves, that _thing _has no reason to believe we are any more interesting than a nearby rock or tree." Bakura whispered

"Ah," Marik said in understanding. His attention was then brought away from Bakura as he saw a glinting light from the corner of his eye. Marik looked over to see what the source of the light and instantly felt a sick feeling twist in his stomach.

"Aw, crap." Marik cursed as he slapped his forehead with his palm. Through the rain he could see a beam of light frantically swishing around, the source being the children's car.

Mokuba whipped the flashlight around frantically, trying to find the source of the disturbance. Apparently something was out there and when Hobson saw it he was so terrified that he up and ditched the kids. Mokuba looked around, trying to see what Hobson had seen, and when he finally did, he wished he had not. His eyes widened in fear and started trembling when his light glinted off the shining scales of the white dragon looming over them. The beast that brought joy as part of a card game now only brought terror as Mokuba could clearly see the blood of its last meal running down its neck. The Beast turned to look at the shaking light held in Mokuba's trembling hands. Mokuba quickly felt himself being yanked down.

"Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!" Noah screamed as he scrambled for the flashlight, pulling on Mokuba's arms.

"I'm sorry," Mokuba squeaked as he fumbled with the flashlight, trying to turn it off while Noah was pulling on his arms. Mokuba managed to turn the light off, but now the dragon was peering into directly into the car.

"Oh, god." Noah gasped quietly looking into the icy blue eyes that were now watching the two children curiously. Mokuba could not hold in his frightened scream as the beast nudged the car with its snout, jostling the vehicle significantly.

Marik could not sit back any longer when he heard the frightened shrieks coming from the other car. He kicked open the car door and jumped into the pouring rain. He ran through the mud without hesitation towards the other car.

"MARIK!" Bakura shouted after him as he stepped out of the car next, but Marik did not stop. The white dragon lifted its head at the sound of Bakura's yelling to see Marik tearing through the mud. The dragon turned slightly towards the moving body and let out an ungodly roar that no natural beast could produce. It rang sharply through the air and Marik's muscles froze immediately out of fear, but with his momentum he kept sliding forward through the mud until he slammed into the side of the children's car. He then inched along the car to the door, frantically sliding his hand across the slick surface looking for the door handle. The dragon stood all the up on its hind legs and stretched its wings out, the car was now the only thing between the beast and Marik. Just as Marik finally grasped the handle and threw the door open the dragon lunged at him, but instead knocked the car over, flipping it over on its side. Mokuba shrieked as he crashed into Marik, who thankfully was not crushed for the open door allowed the car to fall around him. Through the window Marik could see the dragon preparing to lung again and quickly wrapped one arm around Mokuba and the other to the seat.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" He barely managed to shout to Noah before the dragon completely knocked the car off the tracks and sent it rolling towards the damaged fence. Not too far from where the dragon entered ground dropped off into a steep cliff with the border of the fence forming a sharp ledge, where the car was now headed.

As it flipped several time the glass windows shattered and the open door was ripped completely off its hinges. The car with all its passengers eventually came to rest on its side with the gaping hole left behind by the door above the Marik, Noah Mokuba who were all collapsed on the doors that were half sunk into the mud. Marik cringed holding on to the crying Mokuba tighter as he prepared for the next blow.

"Oh, GOD! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mokuba cried. Marik cracked his eyes open to see Noah was gasping and clutching his side. He probably did not have time to brace himself before and got rather beaten up. Marik looked around some more, wondering why the dragon was leaving them alone. He was quite surprised to feel the vibrations of the dragon's heavy footsteps…heading away. He seized the opportunity to quickly climb out of the vehicle with Mokuba still in his arms, with some difficulty he managed to hoist the both of them through the hole while the dragon was distracted and was now sitting on the side of the car with Mokuba. He was just about to reach into the car to help Noah out when he saw the dragon was now staring down Bakura, who was holding lit road flares in both hands.

When the dragon looked up upon hearing Bakura's yells, Bakura could see that its gaze had immediately locked onto Marik; he was a sitting duck standing out in the open with no protection. Bakura jumped back into the car and started digging around frantically, until he noticed a plastic case underneath the passenger's seat. He opened the case to see it was full of road flares with a box of matches. He looked up from the box of road flares just in time to see the car getting flipped onto Marik and Marik being swallowed by the open door. Without hesitation Bakura began lighting the flairs, screams rang through his ears as the dragon sent the other car rolling. When he stepped out of the car with several lit flares the dragon was looming over the half-crushed car that was already dangerously close to the ledge. One more hit and they would be sent careening over the side. Bakura ran forward and threw the first flare as hard as he could and hit the dragon with the lit flare. At this dragon stopped and Bakura threw another and the dragon turned its attention away from the car to see what was throwing tiny balls of fire at it. With a few more flares it was now stepping away from the car and heading towards Bakura.

Bakura started taking steps back as the dragon approached; now he was the sitting duck out in the open. Finally he turned back on his heel and sprinted back to the car with the dragon now chasing after. He leapt into the car and slammed the door shut. The dragon circled the car once before repeating the process of sending the car rolling, this time in the opposite direction of the ledge.

By now Marik had pulled both Mokuba and Noah out of the car and the two children watched in horror as the dragon attacked. Marik, on the other hand, was now rushing to lend his assistance to Bakura. Marik was just close enough to the dragon and Bakura to be sent flying over the ledge and into the branches of a tree by the dragon's tail when it turned to give the car another good flip.

With the second hit the car was sent crashing into the restrooms and all the walls collapsed from the force, successfully exposing Hobson who had been hiding inside the entire time. Hobson started to shriek hysterically as the dragon approached, causing him to draw the dragon's attention away from the car and on to himself.

While the dragon's focus was away from the children Noah grabbed Mokuba's hand and hurried over to the now upside down car. They both ducked behind the car and tried to remain out of the dragon's sight while tugging the door open. Noah quickly slapped his hand over Mokuba's mouth to ensure his silence when the dragon lifted its head up with something clenched between its jaws. With a sickening feeling they both realized what that thing was when Hobson's frantic cries where silenced with a loud crunch.

* * *

Weevil pressed his foot down on the gas pedal as hard as he could and his jeep tore down the muddy path. Rain thrashed against the windshield with such ferocity that the wipers barely made any difference. Through the heavy rain he could barely see a sharp corner up ahead by a slight ledge. Once he recognized what he saw he slammed on the brakes and the car went skidding forward, unable to stop before the turn he went straight over the ledge. The car continued forward, jostling and bouncing quite a bit as it slipped down the rocky terrain, however it only traveled for a short distance before getting caught on a tree.

"DAMN!" Weevil cursed while slamming his fist down on the steering wheel. Weevil stumbled out the door of the car in a hurry; he needed to get out of the park with the data as soon as possible. He walked around the car to examine the damage, constantly wiping his glasses of the rain that obscured his vision. The front bumper was a little dented and pressed firmly up against the tree, but if he could get the car back up the hill there was nothing preventing him from driving all the way out of the park. Provided he did not crash again. His first attempted to move back was to simply put the car in reverse, but the wheels merely spun in the mud.

Weevil sighed with relief when he saw that he had only strayed a few feet from the rode. It was not going to be easy, but at least he did not have very far to go. First he needed to dislodge the car from the tree and he dug out a large cable from the backseat. If he could just pull the car up slightly onto the rockier terrain then he could try putting it into reverse again. Weevil walked out once more into the downpour with the cable in his hands and hooked one end to the rear bumper and trekked up the while looking for a way to gain some leverage, however he slipped in the muddy terrain and fell all the way downhill, gaining a few bruises along the way.

Weevil cursed angrily as he picked himself up and saw that he was at the bottom of the hill, he looked through the now cracked lenses of his glasses up to see that it was a rather steep climb back to the. After a few failed attempts to get to the car he was still at the bottom of the hill. With one last try he climbed the wet and muddy rocks, trying desperately not to slip and be sent tumbling downwards again. Climbing up on his hands and knees Weevil ran his hands over the muddy rocks before him, feeling for a surface that he could give him a decent grip. While searching he found the cable that he was holding on to when he fell and immediately wrapped his fingers around it. He gripped the cable with both hands and tugged and the wire remained secure and he was able to use it to pull himself into a standing position. With the cable tied to the back end of the car he could use pull himself back up the hill in no time, tugging and pulling on the wire as he climbed. Unfortunately, Weevil did not notice that with every jerk up the cable the jeep's rear moved ever so slightly, inching it into an odd angle at which it could no longer stay balanced on the small outcropping tree it was leaned against. He realized all too late what was happening when the cable went slack in his hands. We only had a second to look up and the car crashing down the hill in front of him.

Weevil opened his eyes to see he was at the bottom of the hill, trapped between a large tree and the half smashed jeep. In a second he felt excruciating pain radiating from his chest. It felt like he was being stabbed violently with each breath he made, he must have broken some ribs. He tried to inhale deeply but only broke into an agonizing coughing fit that caused him spit up mouthfuls of blood. He could not move his legs and one of his ankles where twisted at an odd angle; he was completely helpless. Weevil's could die from his injuries and his only hope for survival would be if someone found him and helped, but with all the trouble at the office that he caused he did not think anyone would come in time. When he heard an animalistic hissing not too far off he _knew_ no one would come in time.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's going on here?" Pegasus asked as he entered the tech center. After the power in the visitor's center shut off he started looking around for Kaiba, which proved to be very easy when he heard Kaiba's angry shouts echoing all the way down the halls.

"One of our computer technicians screwed us over," Kaiba growled, "Almost all of the park's systems have shut down." He said before turning to Croquet and handing him a walkie-talkie. "Alert me if anything changes,"

"Yes, sir." Croquet answered obediently.

"Shadi, prep the gas jeep, we need to leave immediately." Kaiba said and he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Pegasus asked.

"I'm going to get my brothers." Kaiba said right before he stormed out the door and towards the parking garage.

* * *

Bakura groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He was inside the overturned car, lying on the glass ceiling. He a throbbing pain emanated from the back of his head and his entire body was sore. A twinge of pain shot down his arm when he felt something nudging him slightly and he slowly cracked his eyes open to see two childish faces leaning over him, Mokuba and Noah.

"Mr. Bakura, are you alright?" Mokuba asked. Bakura looked directly at Mokuba and could tell that the child had been crying by his flushed face and reddened eyes.

"I'll live," Bakura grunted as he slowly began to prop himself on his elbows. He looked around the car interior and noticed it was just him and the two kids, Marik was gone. He could tell the rain was letting when he could not hear it beating down on the car, which is when he noticed it was rather quiet. No one seemed to be in danger at the moment. "Where is the dragon?"

"It…" Noah paused, clearly upset and trying to choose a way to phrase the sentence, "It left after it ate." A bad choice. Bakura immediately froze.

"Ate…." Bakura echoed as he felt dread spread through him, "Ate…what?"

"It ate him! IT ATE HIM!" Mokuba cried hysterically, more than a bit scarred from seeing a character from his beloved children's game becoming a bloodthirsty beast.

"Hobson was eaten." Noah explianed grimly.

"Oh," was all Bakura could say as he felt dread sink into him. The Dragon actually ate someone, and now they were stuck in the park with these monsters running loose.

Bakura was actually a bit surprised to hear Hobson's name. Bakura kind of forgot about Hobson. He had disappeared from the scene when the dragon appeared and Bakura was also too distracted by the immediate danger that Marik and the kids were in to think about him

"Wait a second, where is Marik?" Bakura asked.

"After getting us out of the car he went to get you." Mokuba sniveled, "but then the dragon threw him over the ledge. We don't know exactly where he is now."

"We need to go find him." Bakura said after a brief pause, then groaned slightly as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, "Did you see which way he went?" Mokuba nodded and quickly climbed out of the car to be followed by Bakura and Noah. Mokuba ran along the inactive fence until he reached the far and of the ledge.

"I think he landed in one of those trees." Mokuba said pointing to a very tall group of trees that had the top most branches brushed up against the ledge and the trunks were rooted in the earth far below.

Bakura looked over the ledge for Marik. He scanned the ground but saw no sign of the blond boy. Mokuba walked up next to Bakura and looked around briefly before cupping his hands around his mouth.

"MARIK!" Mokuba called, but he received no response.

Bakura walked to the nearest section of fence and tugged on the clearly inactive wires. They were left slack from the damage the dragon dealt to the fence. With a quick jerk he pulled one thick wire loose. Wrapping both hands around the wire, Bakura climbed over the ledge and began to slowly lower himself down by using the wire as a rope. He was getting rather close to one of the trees when he felt the wire jerking and shaking, causing him to look up and see Mokuba and Noah climbing down the wire in an attempt to follow him.

"No, you two stay up there. I'll come back up when I find Marik." Bakura called. Unfortunately, at that moment Mokuba lost his grip. He slipped down the wire rapidly and crashed into Noah below him. The two children then fell together until they collided into Bakura. At the impact Bakura lost his hold on the wire and all three fell into the tree below. Bakura groaned after his already bruised body slammed into branches. Bakura was spread across two large branches; Noah was on top of him and Mokuba fell to the side and was clinging to a single branch.

"Sorry." Mokuba managed to say in a pained grunt.

"Now what do we do?" Noah asked as he climbed off of Bakura.

"Well," Bakura started with a bit of irritation in his voice as he noticed the wire was out of reach, "first we need to climb down from this tree, seeing as we are no longer able to get back to the tracks and will need to find another way out of the paddock." Bakura stated as he lowered himself onto the next group of branches below. The three slowly began their decent to the ground. Finding a decent foothold became increasingly difficult as they neared the base of the tree and the branches disappeared into the trunk. Bakura gripped the trunk and slid the last few feet until he was able to set his feet firmly on the ground. Mokuba and Noah dropped off at the last branch and landed with a thump. Immediately after hitting the ground they started began looking around. Mokuba wandered around, taking in his new surroundings when he saw something collapsed by a tree.

"Mr. Bakura! Look over here." Mokuba called pointing over to some other trees.

Bakura walked over to where Mokuba was pointing at to see that Marik was lying on the ground at the base of one of the tree trunks; clearly his fall did not stop when he crashed into the trees and probably tumbled the whole way down. Bakura kneeled over Marik. He lay on the ground motionless with his eyes closed. The fabric of his shirt was torn and bruises were scattered across his visible skin. Mokuba walked up next to Marik and poked his cheek. Marik did not respond. Bakura slowly brought his hand up to Marik and cautiously placed two fingers on his neck. A pulse. Bakura sighed in relief, glad to know he was not examining a dead body. Bakura then shook Marik roughly by the shoulder. Still no response.

"Dammit." Bakura cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked.

"I-is he– is he," Mokuba stammered uneasily and swallowed hard, "Is he dead?"

"No." Bakura answered, "He just is not waking up." He finished and sighed heavily. With Mokuba's help Bakura was then able to pull Marik onto his back, grunting slightly as he adapted to the extra weight.

"We need to find another way out of here." Bakura said, "It's too steep to climb back to where the dragon entered. We'll just have to walk until we find a place where we can reach the fence again." Then he started walking with Noah and Mokuba following closely behind.

* * *

His eyes grew wide and his blood turned to ice when the cars came into view. The jeep drew nearer to where the cars had stopped with Shadi driving and Kaiba now petrified in the passenger's seat. The fence was torn through. Both cars were over turned and completely trashed. The same cars that held his baby brother and step-brother. Horror spread throughout Kaiba's body as he stared at the wreckage and started piecing together what happened.

"Sir, I think you should come and look at this." Shadi called, snapping Kaiba out of his thoughts. He had been so shocked by the sight before him he did not even noticed that Shadi had stopped the car and was now standing next to the smashed car that had collided into the restroom. Kaiba jumped out of the car and walked towards Shadi. What he saw did nothing to stop the growing dread inside him. Blood. Blood splattered across the concrete of the destroyed restroom. It was very clear that something terrible had happened, and even though he already could guess what that was, Kaiba really did not want to find out what exactly that was.

As Kaiba looked over the bloodstained concrete, Shadi examined the half crushed car with his flashlight. He could see small smudges of blood here and there, but overall the inside of the vehicle was clean. He moved over to examine the open door. The door frame had been warped on impact. Because of the misshaped frame the door had to be forced open after the crash, which was not something he believed the dragon capable of doing. With another step forward his thoughts were confirmed, as he saw three sets of footprints set deep into the soft mud, two of which were rather small. The footprints were leading away from the vehicle. Shadi looked to see that they were headed towards the fence and called Kaiba over.

"It appears that your brothers may have survived along with one other visitor," Shadi said and a great amount of relief washed over Kaiba, although that still left the other two guests to worry about, "but for some reason they headed straight into the dragon's pen." Shadi continued. Kaiba followed the tracks directly to the pen. They stopped at the ledge, an clearly did not go off in any other direction. Why did they enter the pen? Shadi used his flashlight to scan the area down below. There were no signs of bodies. When Shadi called out no reply came. They were long gone.

"We are going to have to search the entire dragon pen if we are going to find them. Prepare you guns." Kaiba ordered. Shadi quickly made it back to the jeep and opened up the trunk. He carefully picked out a rifle and loaded it with heavy tranquilizer darts in preparation for any of the aggressive monsters that may cross their path. He then very carefully places the loaded gun in the back seat of the jeep and took his place in the driver's seat. Shadi started up the car and was ready to drive to the gate into the pen when he noticed that the front passenger's seat was still empty. He quickly looked around in all directions for Kaiba.

"Sir, we need to go. NOW." Shadi called to Kaiba, who was still standing by the ledge giving the ground one last look over for any signs of human life, with urgency laid thick in his tone. Kaiba turned to Shadi, wondering what was wrong, but froze when he saw a towering beast out of the corner of his eye. An armored lizard stood not twenty meters away. It gazed down at intently at Kaiba, ready to strike. The next few moments flew by quickly, Kaiba made a mad-dash for the jeep and the dragon lunged forward. He jumped and landed in the front passenger's seat; the second he was in the car Shadi slammed on the gas pedal as hard as he could. The car shot forward, splashing through the mud. The car accelerated quickly, but it was still not fast enough as the giant lizard closed in on them. Kaiba spun around in his seat to see the armored lizard's jaws open not three feet away. Quickly He grabs the rifle and takes aim. He shoots at the target and he is sure that he hit the mark, but the monstrosity did not slow down or even flinch at the gunfire.

"DUCK!" Shadi shouted just in time for Kaiba to see that they were headed towards a tree partially overturned by storm earlier and ducked into the seat. Some of the lower hanging branches scraped against the windshields and thumped Kaiba lightly on the head as they drove under the tree, while the armored dragon pursuing them crashed into the tree. The lizard then stumbled, putting some distance between it and the car. The lizard roared loudly, but did not continue its pursuit. As the jeep drove away Shadi looked over his shoulder briefly at the beast.

"Isn't that monster supposed to be on the other side of the park?" Shadi asked.

"I'm guessing the blue eyes isn't the only one that broke out of its pen. Who knows how many monsters are roaming free." Kaiba said, "We need to head back immediately."

* * *

Marik slowly cracked his eyes open as he regained consciousness. He felt a little woozy as blurry shapes swam in his vision. Slowly everything came into focus. Marik could see that he was no longer on the tracks with the cars. He groaned slightly as he lifted his head to get a better look around to see he was surrounded by thick foliage covering a rather wild and untamed looking terrain. He was barely able to register that he was being carried before Bakura spoke.

"You're awake, thank god." Bakura said before promptly dropping Marik on the ground. "I didn't think I would be able to carry you much longer." Marik groaned, his landing being none too gentle.

"What the hell?" Marik grumbled as he tried to stand up, but soon settled back on the ground with another groan. Any movement caused pain to shoot through his battered and bruised body. Everything ached. Marik looked around once more. "Where are we? This doesn't look like the park."

"We are still in the park," Bakura explained as he turned around to face Marik, "but now we are inside the monster paddock instead of the visitors section of the park.

"WHAT!?" Marik yelled in shock, "What are we doing in here!?"

"We came to get you, and now we are unable to go leave the way we entered." Bakura answered. "We were going to try to exit the other side of the paddock. So let's go." He finished turning to continued walking but was stopped when he heard Mokuba's voice.

"Mr. Bakura, it's really dark and I'm tired." Mokuba said.

"Ugh." Bakura growled, "What the bloody hell do you expect me to do about it? Raise the sun?"

"Can we rest?" Mokuba asked.

"And what? Get devoured by dragons? Of course not." Bakura rebuffed despite his own fatigue.

"Marik, can we please rest?" Mokuba turned his attention to the hopefully more sympathetic companion.

"Um…" Although Marik was fully aware of the dangers around them, he could barely gather the strength to stand and a rest was sounding very appealing. "I don't know… we're not exactly well covered here."

"Maybe if we climb back into one of the trees, where we will be high up we might be safe." Noah chimed in, hoping for a break as well.

"Fine." Bakura growled wearily, finally giving into fatigue, "but not for long."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, what about up there." Mokuba said pointing up into a rocky ledge. The group had spent the past few minutes looking for a safe space to rest for a moment when Mokuba had spotted a fissure in the side of a rocky ledge about twenty meters away. Bakura quickly looked over to the crack in the rock and walked over to examine it, not waiting for the others to follow. Noah soon walked over to the spot Mokuba noticed and followed Bakura curiously. As the both of them got closer they saw the crack formed a cavern inside the rock. Bakura peered into the dark cavern. It was just a crack in the rock, not very deep or spacious with rugged walls and uneven ground. It was easily big enough to fit everyone, if not a little snugly, but he wondered if this would be a safe hiding spot or were they just cornering themselves.

"Are you sure this will keep us safe?" Noah asked as he came up behind Bakura.

"Um, we're about to find out." Marik said, sounding more than a bit edgy. Noah turned back around to look at Marik and yelped when he saw a towering purple beast whose scaly skin separated into armored plates.

"Armored Lizard!" Mokuba shouted before being swiftly scooped up in Marik's arms. Marik ran forward with the lizard following in hot pursuit as soon as he moved. While carrying Mokuba in his arms he ran to the small cavern and practically body slammed Bakura and Noah into the cave. Marik released Mokuba who then ran to the corner with noah and pressed himself against the wall farthest from the entrance, but that was only a distance of a few meters.

Marik kneeled on the ground catching his breath after his mad dash to safety. He then sat down next to Bakura, who was grumbling something about being body slammed by a teenager, and took a moment to relax now that they were out of danger. Or so they thought. After a few seconds the Armored Lizards head came rearing though the entrance and the small cavern was filled with panicked shrieks. The close proximity to the beast and its sudden appearance stunned Marik slightly and sat barely out of reach as the giant monstrosity snapped at them. The beast pushed its body farther into the cavern, but it could not climb all the way in due to its massive size. Noah, Mokuba, and Bakura were still out of reach of the lizard, but as its body shifted its massive jaws neared Marik, who was just now getting over his shock and started to scramble backwards, though not quickly enough. Bakura reached forward and grabbed Marik and yanked him back right before the beast could bite into Marik's legs. The snapped its jaws, repeatedly trying to bite the visitors sitting just out of its reach. Bakura released his hold on Marik and heavy sigh of relieve escaped Marik's lungs when it seemed that the lizard could not get its massive neck any farther in.

Marik, once again, began to relax a little too soon. A long lizard like tongue flicked out and wrapped around his ankle and quickly began pulling him forward.

"Bakura!" Marik shouted as he felt himself sliding along the ground. Marik's fingers dug into shallow dirt as his hands scraped along the stony ground, searching for something to grab onto, something to hold him back. Bakura reached forward for Marik once more and when Marik saw this he gladly reached back and grabbed his hand. Bakura yanked Marik back the best he could and secured both hands around Marik's upper arms. Another tug from the monster attempting to eat them and both Marik and Bakura slid forward slightly. Bakura dug his heels into the thin layer of earth covering the rocky cavern floor and tightened his grip on Marik's arms the best he could. Bakura then attempted to pull Marik close, but the monstrosity he was playing tug-of-war with was far too strong to let go that easily. With a massive jerk of the lizard's head Marik was pulled forward, almost ripping him out of Bakura's grasp. Bakura now only had one hand holding on to Marik by his arm, and he was losing his grip. He tried to tighten his hold on Marik but he continued to slip until his hand was locked tightly around his wrist. The Armored Lizard continued to pull Marik forward slowly. Marik's fingers where now slipping past Bakura's.

Marik looked back at Bakura, then to his hand slipping out of Bakura's then to the massive set of jaws that was now just inches away from his legs. At that moment Marik was certain he was going to die. He was going to die in a monster park thousands of miles from home. He would never see his family again.

"Tell Ishizu, I love her and I'm sorry," were Marik's last words before he slipped completely out of Bakura's grip and was dragged across the ground. Marik shut his eyes and turned away from the gaping jaws only to feel the grip of the tongue slacken. The lizard swayed and its head fell to the ground. It was unconscious. Marik slowly opened his eyes when he felt he was no longer being dragged. When he saw the beast lying unconscious with its jaw slack he quickly scrambled backwards away from the open mouth. Bakura walked over to inspect the lizard and noticed a large tranquilizer dart sticking out of the neck, right below the jaw."

"Where did that come from?" Bakura wondered as he eyed the dart.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining." Marik panted, the adrenaline rush from nearly dying twice in five minutes left him gasping, "I don't know about you, but I think- I think we're better off hiding in a tree." Without comment Bakura stepped around the unconscious lizard's head and out of the small cavern, eager to get as far away as possible from the beast before it eventually woke up. Marik stumbled after, the idea of rest was now sounding more tempting than ever.

* * *

Kaiba stormed back into the tech center and went directly over to Croquet's desk. Croquet was typing furiously at his computer with Pegasus peering over his shoulder looking both worried and utterly confused.

"Any changes?" Kaiba asked, and Croquet hesitated as he would be clearly angered by the answer.

"No," Croquet finally responded, "We need the code to undo what has happened. Whatever Weevil did, he went to great lengths to cover up his tracks. He even turned off the computer's records so it wouldn't record the code he used."

"Is there any other way to find the code he used." Kaiba growled, desperately trying to control his rage.

"One," Croquet answered hesitantly, "we would have to go through all the park's lines of code one at a time."

"How many lines of code are there?" Pegasus asked.

"Over two million." Croquet answered grimly.

"DAMMIT!" Kaiba yelled as he slammed his fist on the desk. "I guess we have no choice." he breathed.

"Sir?" Croquet inquired.

"Shut down the system." Kaiba commanded. "We are going to have to restart everything."

"You can't be serious!" Croquet gasped, "We've never done that before!"

"Once we restart the system everything should return to normal." Kaiba reasoned.

"Sir, we don't know that, with a full shut down the system might not come back on at all."

"Well it's not like we have a lot to lose," Kaiba snapped, "Right now the only things that are working are the lights and the hotel's power supply, and even though it is oh so very important that we make sure the ice cream in the mini-bar fridge doesn't melt, I am more concerned with getting my brothers off this island. Shut down the system. NOW."

Croquet sighed and did as he was commanded. He shut off all of the systems one by one, until the room was plunged into darkness. Shadi, who was prepared for the shutdown, came in to the room with two large flashlights, allowing Croquet to find the switch to turn everything back on. He hesitantly reached forward and place his hand on the switch.

"Here goes nothing." He mumbled right before flicking the switch. A few screens on the computers flickered, but the room remained in darkness.

"Did it work?" Shadi asked as Croquet walked over to the monitors.

"How could it have worked?" Pegasus asked incredulously, "Everything is still turned off."

"We could have blown a fuse or something. In order to get everything running we will need to go to the generator room on the other end of the park perform a manual start up, but," Croquet smiled as he stepped away from a computer flashing "system ready" repeatedly on the screen, "It worked."

"Who is going to start up the generator?" Pegasus asked.

"I'll go," Croquet volunteered, "I should have everything up and running in fifteen minutes. Then we can phone for help."

"Finally." Kaiba sighed and then added with a grumble, "After all of this is over I'm getting a cell phone." And with that Croquet picked up a flashlight and headed out the door.

* * *

Now, more exhausted than ever, the group of visitors traveling inside the park's paddocks eventually chose a large tree with thick branches as a resting spot. Having yet to see any of the winged monsters fly, along with the fact that the paddocks did not were not suited for something that could fly over a fence, they assumed that the dragons were too big for their wings and their purpose was mainly cosmetic. There for sitting themselves high enough in a tree would be a perfectly safe hiding spot for the monstrosities looking for a meal.

Marik was glad to settle down for a rest, even if his seat on the tree was a little uncomfortable. He nestled himself in the main fork in the tree where the largest limbs branched out. Noah quickly took a spot right beside him and Mokuba chose to sit in his lap, clearly he was the favorite amongst the two children. Bakura was sitting on a low branch near Marik and kept on reminding them not to get too comfortable, that they were to rest only for a few minutes. His words were left disregarded as the two children closed their eyes and welcomed sleeps sweet embrace. They welcome the dreams that would hopefully cloud over their minds and make them forget the nightmares they had experienced earlier, if only temporarily. Marik huddled the two kids together and held them tight, to be sure that no one was going to fall out of the trees. Marik looked up at the night sky through the leaves he felt unbelievably serene, even after all that had happened. Some respite was greatly appreciated. Marik was faintly aware that Bakura was still speaking; Marik was pretty Bakura was trying to talk to him instead of continuing his useless grumbling, but he could not really catch what he was saying as Marik felt himself dozing off.

* * *

AN: I think the only chapter shorter than this one is the prologue. I have had so much writers block lately. Reviews would be helpful to let me know how I'm doing. Special thanks to witchfingers for the continuous responses.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is Croquet back?" Pegasus asked. He had just returned to find Kaiba and Shadi sitting at the desks after wandering around the visitors center to kill time. The room remained as Kaiba simply glared at him through the darkness. It should have been clear that Croquet had not returned by the lack of power.

"Shadi, get your gun." Kaiba ordered, not responding to Pegasus, "We're going."

"Are you sure, sir?" Shadi asked.

"It was only supposed to take a few minutes, it's been hours. I am not waiting any longer." Kaiba snapped.

"Going where?" Pegasus asked, a bit confused.

"Well, if we can't find Croquet, then will just have to start up the generator ourselves." Kaiba answered. "Shadi will be coming with me, you should hide in the emergency bunker until we can call a helicopter. If you need to call either of us we will have our walkie-talkies"

Kaiba quickly stormed out the door with Shadi following after.

* * *

Marik cracked his eyes open to see a light pink sky stretching across the horizon, clearly showing that their little break had lasted much longer than originally intended. He looked down to see Mokuba and Noah where both still sound asleep in his arms. Marik pondered for a moment why Bakura had not shoved them out of the tree as soon as he though break time was up, before panicking and thinking that he may have just have left without them. He looked around quickly for any sign of the white haired man and immediately relaxed when he found Bakura was still on the branch right next to them. Asleep. Apparently having dozed off along with the rest. It was a very exhausting night after all.

"Bakura." Marik called softly before releasing his hold on Mokuba to nudge Bakura's shoulder slightly. "Bakura." He said again, a bit louder this time and nudged his shoulder once more.

"What?" Bakura grumbled while slowly opening his eyes. He straightened his posture a bit and blinked a few times before taking in his surroundings. He yelled as soon as he saw the sunrise peeking through the trees.

"Bloody hell! How long have we been asleep?!" Bakura shouted, effectively waking up Noah and Mokuba.

"Not long enough." Noah grumbled while rubbing the sleep from his eyes and Mokuba climbed down from Marik's lap.

"Well at least we'll be able find our way out easier," Marik offered, seeing the sun's rays stretch across terrain below. "and nothing ate us in our sleep, seeing as we are still alive"

"Maybe not. What if we actually died a while ago and we are actually in purgatory." Mokuba joked as he slid down the tree trunk and set his feet on the ground.

"If we are dead then this isn't purgatory, this is hell." Bakura stated as he lowered himself the ground.

"I think he got that idea from a T.V. drama." Noah stated.

"Well, on the off chance that we are still alive," Bakura started a bit sarcastically, "We should probably start moving so we can stay that way."

Marik and Noah did not need any of Bakura's encouragement to know that it would be wise to get moving and slipped down the branches of the tree to join their companions on the ground. The group continued walking through the dragon pen as the sun rose up is the sky, chasing off the dim lighting of early morning and bathing their path in much welcomed light. Mokuba clung to Noah's arm as the two trailed after Marik and Bakura, the only sound that broke through the air was the crunch of leaves beneath their feet and Noah's occasional complaint about Mokuba gripping his arm too tight.

"So," Bakura started, finally breaking the silence, "who is she?"

"Who is who?" Marik asked a bit confused by the sudden question.

"Ishizu, the girl you mentioned when you were almost devoured."

"Oh, that." Marik grimaced upon remembering being inches away from the armored lizard's jaws. "Ishizu is my sister. I also have a brother named Odion, but I haven't spoken to Ishizu in a while. We haven't been on the best of terms lately." He sighed.

"And why is that?" Bakura asked curiously

"Oh, it's nothing." Marik mumbled as he was clearly becoming less comfortable with the subject.

"Then why are you sorry?" Bakura asked before feeling that he was pressing a little farther than he should, after all, this boy's family issues should not be a real concern of his, but he continued the conversation anyway.

"Just a little thing with some family traditions is all." Marik mumbled and Bakura noticed him starting to unconsciously rub his back. "There was a big argument afterwards. I held a grudge against Ishizu, we haven't spoken in years."

"uh…" Bakura was not entirely sure how to respond to that, but it really did not matter as Marik did not wait for a reply.

"I still hate what happened." Marik continued. "But I just realized that I missed her, and the grudge didn't seem so important anymore." Bakura stayed silent, deciding that even though he was now even more confused as to exactly what happened between Marik and his family, he did not want to know what really happened.

Once again silence set in on the group only slightly more awkward than before, at least between the older two as the children were completely left out of the conversation. Mokuba finally let go of Noah and began wandering ahead of the rest of the group in a carefree manner. Occasionally jumping up on random boulders and climbing up trees.

"Mokuba, get down from there!" Noah called up to him when his playing around caused him to lag behind. He was currently sitting on a low hanging tree branch, swinging his feet back and forth playfully. Bakura and Marik stopped briefly and looked back to see Mokuba playing in the tree.

"Come on Mokuba,"Marik called as he started walking towards the tree. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible." Bakura came up behind Marik, fully prepared to climb up the tree and drag the child back down.

"Wait, look!" Mokuba exclaimed pointing off into the distance. From his perch he could see a break in the thick greenery they had been marching through for what seemed like an eternity. He quickly jumped down from the tree and started running in the direction of the gap he saw earlier. Marik and the others quickly followed not wanting to let a member of their group out of their sight. They began climbing up a slight incline until they approached the edge of a large rocky ledge. The first to catch up with the energetic little child was Bakura, who pulled Mokuba back down when he tried climbing the ledge. Bakura stepped up on the neares rock and looked to see if there no dangers in sight before proceeding and calling for the rest to follow.

Marik followed Bakura with the children as they climbed over a rocky ledge. As he came up behind Bakura he could see they were out of the trees and the foliage opened up to a massive field of grass, similar to the where they first saw the Watapon when they first arrived.

"Are we out of the pen yet?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't think so; we would have passed if we were." Bakura answered.

"Jeeze, how big is this place?" Marik asked. The field seemed to go on forever. In the distant horizon you could only see more trees; the fence was nowhere in sight. "We're never going to get out of here." Marik sighed.

Before anyone was able to respond to Marik's pessimism, he was hit on the back by a rather large green ball with golden wings. Marik was sent tumbling forward onto the grassy field as a shining friendship went soaring overhead. The little Monster was followed by many others of the same kind, flying overhead in a large herd. Marik looked up to see the heard passing over head.

"Shining friendship." Mokuba said in slight awe, as he walked out into the field near where Marik still lied on the grass. He gazed up at the seemingly endless flow of the little monsters with a bit of excitement appearing on his face, clearly enjoying the sight of the cuddly looking, much less harmful monsters. Mokuba stepped out in front of Marik as he began to pull himself up. When Marik was standing he looked to Mokuba curiously as the boy was facing away from him, staring probably wide eyed at the flock of creatures. He suddenly burst into a run and jumped as high as he could into the air. In an attempt to pull one down and into a hug, Mokuba grabbed onto the stubby feet of a particularly large monster. Much to the groups surprise, the shining friendship Mokuba chose to place his childlike affections on was strong enough to carry the small boy, albeit with slight difficulty, along with the rest of the herd.

"Mokuba! Come back here!" Marik shouted, now running out into the field and chasing after the flock of little monsters. He sprinted as fast as he could, but the little winged beasts were still just slightly faster as the distance between Marik and Mokuba continued to grow.

"I can't stop it." Mokuba said while laughing wildly, he was clearly enjoying the unexpected joy ride. How Mokuba could be so care free after all that had happened was beyond Marik.

"Let go of it! LET GO OF IT NOW!" Marik shouted again. By now the shining friendship monster was starting to fly in a zig-zag pattern, jerking back and forth in an attempt to shake off the extra weight.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Mokuba said once the dizzying motions started to get to him. He eventually let go of the annoyed creature and fell to the ground with a heavy the flock and did not notice the humanswere there in the first place

Marik ran over to Mokuba and was now gasping and out of breath. He paused to breathe a little longer before helping the slightly nauseous Mokuba up. The two of them looked around to see that they were out in the open, right in the middle of the field. The shining friendship flock was now casually flying around and playing in the grass. In the distance Marik could see Bakura and Noah were crossing the field and calmly making their way over to Marik and Mokuba. Marik sighed and just stood still for a moment longer. Bakura and Noah had not made it half way to the other two's position when the flock suddenly started scrambling around in a panicked fashion. Marik looked around, a bit startled by the sudden change in the flock's behavior, and searched for the source. A loud rumbling alerted the presence of a much greater beast approaching and without waiting to see what it was Marik picked up Mokuba and started sprinting to the other side of the field. Marik only briefly glanced over his shoulder when he felt heavy footfalls shake the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a Massive red eyes black dragon romping into the flock of friendship. Thankfully the dragon seemed well occupied with the flock and did not notice Marik sprinting across the field, child in tow.

Marik ducked into the trees and set Mokuba down before collapsing himself. He gasped slightly, completely out of breath from his little sprint. Mokuba stood up and looked out into the field they had just crossed with a worried expression on his face.

"Where's Noah?" Mokuba asked and Marik froze before quickly spinning around to look out into the field as well. The black dragon was now chasing after the flock and distancing itself from Marik and Mokuba, but other than that the field was completely empty. Marik got up and spun around glancing in all directions for their companions. Although one might assume a green haired boy and a white haired man would stand out against a forest like setting, Marik could not find any sign of them.

"U-um," Marik started uneasily and placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulder, "don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. We just became separated. That's all."

"How will we find them?!" Mokuba asked, his carefree attitude from earlier was completely replace with panic and worry. He grabbed on to Marik's shirt and tears began to form. "What if the dragon got them?"

"Now-now." Marik said while awkwardly patting Mokuba on the back in an attempt at comfort, "The dragon was going after those flying monsters. The had a good distraction, they just probably ran into the trees like we did."

"How will we find them?" Mokuba asked again.

"Well it was Bakura's idea to get to the fence on the other side of the pen, so if we go looking for that, we will probably run into them too." Marik said as he stood up and took a hold of Mokuba's hand. They walked forward to continue their journey through the thick foliage.

* * *

The jeep's tires splashed through the mud as Shadi slammed on the breaks, stopping right before a rusty chain link fence. Kaiba immediately jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him. He did not wait for Shadi to even get out of the car as he threw the gate to the fence open and marched forward. Shadi grabbed a large flashlight and followed Kaiba into a small building that lay beyond the fence. Immediately Kaiba started down a flight of stairs and onto a metal catwalk. He followed the catwalks down to a large panel containing a variety of buttons and switches. Shadi quickly came up to the control panel and began turning off all of the switches one by one.

"We will have to pump up the generator manually before we turn the systems back on." Shadi explained as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. "according to this schematic, the pump is on the next level down."

"What kind of moron puts the generator on a different floor than the control panel?" Kaiba growled "Remind me to fire the architect." Before turning on his heel back and headed back to the stair well and moved to the catwalk the next floor down.

* * *

Marik still had a tight grip on Mokuba's hand as they walked through the thick foliage. They approached a few large boulders and Marik Hoisted Mokuba up over the boulders before climbing up onto the rocks himself. Atop the boulder he was met with the sight of the fence. The network of metal wires and poles stretched far in each direction, and was more than twenty feet tall. The ground beyond the fence was an even gravel road with a metal track running down the middle. Marik looked up and down the fence for gaps or breaks in the fence for them to slip through, but the fence was undamaged. Marik stepped forward slightly to get a closer look at the fence and froze when he felt something that was not rock beneath his feet. He looked down to see one of the high voltage signs knocked to the ground.

"Don't worry." Marik jumped slightly at the sound of an unexpected voice. "It's still turned off." He looked around to see a familiar white haired man standing on the other side of the fence along with a child.

"Bakura!" Marik called.

"Noah!" Mokuba exclaimed with great relief.

"How did you get past the fence?" Marik asked.

"The powers, off you can just climb over it." Bakura responded. Without any more conversation Marik quickly grabbed onto the fence and started climbing with Mokuba following after.

* * *

**AN: It's been a while since I've updated; Christmas break started and usually that free time would allow me to write more, but I tend to my best writing when I'm supposed to do something else. Like homework. :P**

**If you're confused by the dart thing in the lizards neck, Kaiba hit the lizard with a dart and it took a while to take effect. Something similar to that happened in the novel of Jurassic Park.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kaiba cranked the handle of the generator rapidly while Shadi stood behind him with his gun at the ready.

"How long until we have enough charge for a startup?" Kaiba growled as continued turning the handle.

"It should not take long for the just initial startup." Shadi replied and as if on cue the handle clicked and the generator emitted a high pitched humming sound. "It's ready." Shadi barely finished before Kaiba picked up one of the flashlights before he started tearing down the catwalk back towards the stairwell. Not a moment passed before Kaiba was standing in front of the control panel.

* * *

Marik swung his leg over the top of the fence so now he was straddling the pole running across the top. He sat there briefly and looked over to the side he just came from to see Mokuba had yet to climb halfway up.

"Are you alright?" Marik called down to the child.

"Y-yeah." Mokuba replied shakily before glancing back to ground behind him.

"Try not to look down; it will make it a lot easier." Marik said before swinging his other leg over the top of the fence and slid over to the side that Bakura and Noah were on. Marik climbed down the fence until the last few feet, where he jumped landing firmly on his feet. Marik turned back to the fence to see Mokuba had still yet to reach the top before going to stand next to Bakura and Noah.

"Hurry up!" Bakura called to him.

"Come on, Mokuba. It didn't take me this long to climb down." Noah added.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mokuba said just as he gripped his hand around the pole running across the top. Mokuba slid himself over the top and slowly started making his way down the other side of the fence. He breathed a shaky sigh of relief now that he was on his way back down.

"Finally this nightmare is almost over." Kaiba grumbled before ramming down the startup button with a little more force than necessary. All the lights and switches on the control panel lit up and the empty catwalks were filled with a low humming. Kaiba quickly got to work moving to the switches and started flicking the switches on one by one. As he turned the switches each system slowly began to come back on.

Mokuba was so startled he nearly fell off the fence when the sound a earsplitting alarm shot through the air. Orange and blue lights mounted on top of the fence's poles started flashing brightly and the alarm continued blaring loudly, causing the fence to vibrate slightly, greatly frightening the boy still clinging to it.

"AAH! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Mokuba screamed glancing around in all directions.

"That can't be good." Bakura stated. "I think the power is coming back on."

"WHAT?!" Mokuba shrieked.

"Mokuba! You're going to have to jump down!" Marik yelled to him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT'S LIKE A FORTY FOOT DROP!" Mokuba screeched hysterically.

"The fence is only twenty feet tall; you're not even at the top." Bakura called up to Mokuba, Marik ran towards the base of the fence and held out his arms.

"Just jump, okay? I'll catch you."

"U-um, um." Mokuba stammered glancing between the flashing lights and Marik's open arms. "Okay, on the count three, okay?"

"Hurry, Mokuba!" Noah called up to him.

"One…two…" Mokuba started slowly as he positioned himself to jump. "THREE!" He shouted as he kicked out to push himself off the fence.

Unfortunately Mokuba did not land in Marik's arms as planned and merely bounced against the fence instead and hung suspended in the air. His pants snagged on fence.

"I'M STUCK! HELP, I'M STUCK!" Mokuba started shrieking immediately.

"Oh, goddamn." Marik cursed before he quickly ran the rest of the way to fence and started scrambling up the fence as fast as he could manage. When he got near the top of the fence and grabbed the flailing child. Marik quite literally ripped Mokuba off the fence and threw him down, sending the boy crashing into Bakura down below.

Bakura only had a split second to register the child flying at him before he held out his hands to unsuccessfully catch the child who ended up knocking the wind out of him. After the two collided roughly with the ground Bakura gasped, struggling to catch his breath while a child was crushing his solar plexus. Bakura managed to pull himself into a sitting just in time to see Marik flying off the fence with a slight shriek and crash into the ground as the alarms silenced.

"M-marik?" Mokuba called while slightly gripping Bakura's jacket when he did not stir from his place on the ground. Bakura gently moved the child from his lap and stood himself up. He slowly walked over to Marik's still form and knelt down. Marik lay on sprawled out on the ground with a few strands of singed hair falling in front of his eyes closed. Slowly, Bakura brought two fingers to Mariks wrist and pressed lightly. He felt his stomach sink at the lack of pulse.

"Oh god, oh god." Mokuba gasped as tears began forming in his eyes, as he could guess from Bakura's expression that there was something horribly wrong.

"I-is he, alright." Noah asked uneasily. He received no response. Bakura ignored him and pulled Marik's head up. Bakura pinched Marik's nose and then clamped his mouth over Marik's. Bakura's breathed into Marik's lungs. He pulled back briefly to place both hands over Marik's Heart and started pumping.

* * *

Kaiba flicked the last few switches on and the florescent lights over the catwalks flickered to life. The small amount of relief that Kaiba felt from the systems coming back on was quickly drowned in shock when he turned away from the control panel to find he was alone on the catwalk.

"SHADI!" Kaiba called out, but received no response. He waited only a few seconds before he headed down the catwalk and called out again, "SHADI!" This time he got a response.

"Sir," Kaiba could hear Shadi's voice off in the distance. He followed the voice and found himself heading back to generator. When he was about half way back he saw Shadi standing with his flashlight pointing down a hallway.

"Sir," Shadi said looking over to Kaiba when he heard approaching footsteps. "I think you need to see this." Kaiba quickly rushed to Shadi's side and looked down the hall. The florescent lights in the hall were smashed; small fragments of glass littered the ground. The only light came from Shadi's flashlight. From the beam of his light he could see red staining the ground in large splatters. Shadi knelt down and sifted through the broken glass for a moment before finding a pair of broken sunglasses and picking them up. He stood up and showed the glasses to Kaiba.

"I think these are Croquet's." Shadi said grimly.

"Well, now we know what happened to him," Kaiba said before turning back to the catwalk." And that it's not safe here. We need to go now." The two of them started back to the stairwell. Shadi walked silently for a while and turned to ask Kaiba what he was planning next only to notice that Kaiba was no longer next to him. He looked over his shoulder to see Kaiba frozen, looking back down the catwalk.

"Sir? Is something wro-" Shadi did not finish that sentence due to a low rumbling that resounded down the catwalks. Kaiba quickly turned back to Shadi with alarm clearly painted on his face.

"RUN!" Kaiba yelled as he started charging down the catwalk. Shadi did as he was told and started running down the catwalk with Kaiba right behind him. Still running with his gun slung over his shoulder, Shadi ran through the open door into the park and sprinted to the jeep parked right outside the chain-link fence. He threw the gun into the back and situated himself into the driver's seat. Shadi looked up as the engine roared to life and noticed that Kaiba was no longer beside him.

"Sir?" He called out, and received no response, "SIR!?" He shouted louder. An ungodly roar sounded through the park, coming from near the small building that housed the generator. Shadi paused for a moment before snatching up the gun once more and loaded it with bullets. He jumped out of the car and cautiously headed back to the structure.

"SIR! MR. KAIBA!" Shadi called out once more looking for his boss. His efforts were rewarded with another ungodly roar that shook the trees and soon a rather large blue eye came into sight. It hissed threateningly as it immediately set its path towards Shadi. Shadi backed up slightly and held up his gun, shooting just as the beast lunged forward. The dragon hissed and reeled backwards as blood cascaded down its white wings, giving Shadi the perfect opportunity to sprint back to the jeep. As soon as he was back in the driver's seat, Shadi floored the gas and went speeding of back to the park's control center.

Pegasus let out a surprised yelp when Shadi practically broke down the door to the emergency bunker and ran directly towards him.

"Mr. Pegasus, I need to see your walkie-talkie." Shadi said and held out his hand waiting to receive it.

"What's wrong? Did you find Croquet? Where's Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus asked as he handed the walkie-talkie over to Shadi.

"I'm afraid Croquet was attacked by one of the park creatures." Shadi replied as he turned on the walkie-talkie. "Sir, are there? Sir? Kaiba?" Shadi called into the device hoping to hear a response. He waited for a moment but no response came.

"Where is Kaiba?" Pegasus asked again.

"I don't know." Shadi replied solemnly, "We need to call for help immediately and search the island for survivors. I'll go search for the others, you call for the helicopter." Shadi said before running out the door as quickly as he entered.

* * *

After throwing Mokuba off of the fence, Marik only glanced over his shoulder for a moment to make sure he landed safely. He was collapsed on the ground with Bakura, but otherwise seemed unharmed. Marik then prepared himself to jump off of the fence. Before he had a chance to kick off his mind went blank and burning sensation ripped through his nerves. The only thing he was aware of after that was a faint buzzing all over his body before his mid faded into darkness.

Numb. Marik was completely numb. He could not think, see, hear, or feel. The world around him was far away now, not even the comprehension that any time had passed before he found himself looking up into the sky while coughing and sputtering. Marik looked around slowly, his thoughts still jumbled and incoherent. It barely registered that someone's hands where on him as he regained his thoughts, only when he tried to sit up did he notice that Bakura was leaning over him.

"Wha-ha nnh." Marik incoherently mumbled in an attempt to ask 'what happened?' before falling back to the ground. Bakura held out his hand to help Marik up which he gratefully accepted. Most of his muscles ached terribly while some parts felt completely numb and a sharp stinging pain radiated from burn marks across the palms of his hands. Marik's barely had control of his muscles as he stumbled forward and soon crashed into the ground. This time Mokuba and Noah pulled Marik up and tried to steady him.

"I-I don't feel well." Marik grumbled hoarsely as he wobbled on his feet, struggling to keep his balance.

"We need to get you the hospital." Bakura said before Marik stumbled to the ground again. This time when Marik stood up Bakura pulled Marik's arm over his shoulder to steady him. Reaching his other arm around Marik's side to support him he started to follow the track on the gravel road while half-dragging Marik along with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please forgive any grammar/spelling errors, my spell check changed languages a few time while writing this.**

* * *

As they walked along Marik continued staggering along while cling to Bakura while trying to orient himself. When he felt that he could stand for more than ten seconds without falling over he tried pushing off of Bakura.

"Hang on," Marik said, trying to stop Bakura. "I think I can walk on my own now." He said as he stepped away from Bakura and was quickly proven wrong as he fell down after walking five steps. Bakura merely sighed while he walked over to Marik and pulled him back onto his shoulder again. He pulled his arm around Marik's back to adjust his grip, pausing slightly when he felt uneven skin under Marik's shirt.

"Is something wrong?" Marik asked when Bakura did not immediately start dragging him along like before.

"Um, no. It's nothing." Bakura replied quickly before proceeding down the track.

The group walked for about a half an hour before any park buildings came into sight. The metal track along the road eventually lead them back to the garage holding the visitor's vehicles.

"We can't be too far from the visitors' center now." Bakura said as they entered the garage.

"Big brother said that there was a hidden underground passage that connects the visitors' center, garage and tech center." Mokuba piped up.

"That's good to know." Bakura said looking back to Mokuba.

"Do you know where the entrance to the passage is?" Marik asked with a cough.

"Yeah." Mokuba said as he ran along the remaining track in the garage to one of the white plaster walls. Immediately upon reaching the wall he jumped to slam his side against the wall and crumpled to the ground with a thud. "Ow." He moaned as the others just stared at him blankly. Quickly he stood up cradling his left arm and started knocking on the wall while moving along it. I few feet from where he had slammed against the wall he heard a hallow _thunk _beneath his fist. He promptly pushed himself against the wall again, a bit more gently than before, and the wall gave in revealing a staircase leading to a dimly lit hall. Through the darkness the group made their way down the hall, stopping immediately upon coming to the first door. It was a plain unmarked wooden door, when opened a few brooms fell out of a small closet. The rest of the closet was crammed full with spare machine parts for everything from vacuum cleaners to massive computers. Bakura gave a disappointed sigh before moving down the hall. After a few more minutes off walking, or being half-dragged in Marik's case, they found another door. This time with a metal placard mounted on wall next to door, clearly labeling it as the entrance to the visitor's center.

Bakura swung the door to the visitor's center to find the entrance was positioned right behind a statue of the Celtic Guardian in the restaurant section. The restaurant was completely empty. Wooden chairs were stacked on top of the tables and all the lights were turned off.

"Where is everyone?" Noah asked as he peered through the dim lighting. "There aren't even any park workers here."

"D-didn't they all go home after the tour was canceled?" Marik mumbled.

"Big brother was probably watching from the tech center. He showed it to me one time, I know where it is." Mokuba piped up.

"Then we'll have to go there next." Bakura said as he kicked some of the chairs off of the tables before he sat Marik on the table. "The sooner we get off this bloody island the better." Mokuba was already standing by the Celtic Guardian statue, waiting for Bakura to follow. "You two rest here, we will be back soon enough." Bakura said quickly over his shoulder before heading out the door with Mokuba.

As quickly as he could Mokuba maneuvered through the corridors towards the tech center. Tearing through the hallways, he led the way while Bakura followed. Mokuba eventually brought him to a metal door with the appropriate placard. Bakura shoved open the door and entered the room to see a lot of desks, chairs, and computers, but still no people.

"Bloody hell." Bakura growled "Where is everyone? They have better not been eaten," Mokuba paled at the thought. "I still need to kill Kaiba for building this goddamned place." Bakura finished and kicked a chair into a desk out of frustration.

* * *

Noah shifted his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other while they waited. He was beginning to get worried, slightly afraid that when Mokuba and Bakura left he may never see them again.

"Do you think they are all right?" Noah asked worriedly.

"Bakura se-ems to know w-what he's doing." Marik mumbled shakily "So far he and Mokuba s-seemed to suffer the least injuries, so I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Are you alright?" Noah asked, noting Marik's speech was still slightly erratic.

"I-I still can't feel fingers." Marik said while looking at his burned hands, his twitching fingers slightly, before lying down on the table.

"We really do need to get you to a hospital." Noah said and paused when he heard shuffling from near the hidden entrance behind the Celtic Guardian. Marik looked over towards the noise but could not very well move from his spot. Noah slowly walked over alone with a bit of caution. Could Mokuba and Bakura be back already?, It seemed a little too soon for their return to Noah. He crept towards the statue and what he saw caused him to let out a high pitched shriek.

Marik's head whipped around at the sound craning his head to see what had caused Noah to scream. Needless to say Marik was quite terrified himself; if a monster had snuck inside the building he was in no physical condition to escape on his own, let alone child in tow. To his surprise what he saw was no dragon or beast. A tall man with a turban stood beside Noah. Noah had met Shadi on more than one occasion, and was by no means afraid of him. But when Noah found himself staring down the barrel of Shadi's gun, he nearly passed out. After Shadi's run in with the dragon, he had decided to have his gun at the ready, but lowered it when he found he was in the presence of the young Noah Kaiba.

"Shadi," Noah breathed, still disheveled from the little fright. "Where's Bakura and Mokuba?"

"They are not with you?" Shadi asked.

"They just left through that door a few minutes ago," Noah said pointing to the hidden entrance, "They were looking for Seto."

"You didn't r-run intuh them?" Marik asked from his spot on the table. Shadi looked up and his eyes widened at Marik's deplorable state.

"What has happened to you?" he gasped.

"Y-you dun want to kn-know. What about Mo-ku-kuba and Ba- kura."

"No, we must have missed each other." Shadi replied.

"Do you know where Seto is?" Noah asked and Shadi's expression turned grim.

"No." He answered solemnly.

* * *

While Bakura continued his frustrated rampage of destroying all the furniture in the tech center Mokuba looked around. He moved to the far side of the room where the desks where still upright and looked at the computers. They were still in startup mode, and most of the systems were just coming on. He looked at the list of systems coming online: telephones, perimeter fence, paddock's fence, main gate, tech center's door locks, emergency bunker's door locks. Mokuba's eyes widened at that last one, he was unaware that there was an emergency bunker. Quickly he sat down at the desk and started looking for any information on the bunker's location. After a few moments of typing he found that the bunker was quite close to the tech center and bolted up from his seat. He rushed passed Bakura and out the door. Bakura took notice of this and turned to see where the kid was going.

"Hey!" Mokuba called back to Bakura, "I think I found something!" a little ways past the entrance to the tech center there was a large metal door with a plexiglass window. While the door had a rather impressive locking system, Bakura and Mokuba would have no problem getting in for the door was left slightly ajar as if the last person left in a hurry.

The two entered to find Pegasus on the phone, upon hearing their footsteps he turned around to see the new arrivals.

"Shadi did you-oh." Pegasus frowned when he saw Bakura and Mokuba. It was not that he was not glad to see the other guests were okay, but when it seemed when people went out into the park alone you were likely never to see them again, and Shadi had been gone for quite a while.

"Where's Seto?" Mokuba immediately asked and Pegasus grimaced, not wanting to tell the boy about his brother.

"I-" Pegasus sighed, "I don't know." He could see the horror instantly setting itself on Mokuba's face.

"Who are you talking to?" Bakura asked looking to the phone in Pegasus's hand.

"Oh, I was trying to call for the helicopters, but I can't understand what he's saying." Pegasus said and Bakura snatched the phone up.

"¿Qué está pasando?" a confused voice on the other line asked.

"I don't suppose you speak spanish?" Bakura asked, turning to Mokuba. Mokuba nodded and sniffeled as he picked up the phone. He quickly asked the man on the line to hand the phone over to the helicopter pilot and said that there was an emergency situation. After hanging up the phone he turned to Bakura and Pegasus.

"The helicopter will here in twenty minutes, we have be there when it arrives." Mokuba said solemnly, still depressed over his brother.

"Well then we should go immediately," Pegasus said as he stood up.

"Hang on, we need a jeep, we have injured to transport." Bakura said. "Someone needs to go to the garage and drive one up to the visitors center." Bakura said looking at Pegasus, as it was clear that Mokuba would not be doing it.

Rather than argue that Bakura should be getting the jeep Pegasus just sighed and headed out of the bunker without another word. Everything would be better once they got away from the island, and if him getting the jeep would get that accomplished then he was ready to do it.

Bakura and Mokuba then headed out of the bunker themselves to fetch Marik and Noah.

* * *

"I am surprised that you managed to survive that, we need to get you medical attention as soon as possible." Shadi said as he examined the burn marks scarring Marik's hands.

"That much is obvious." Noah said. "Any Idea how we are going to do that?"

"I told Pegasus to call the helicopter, once we find the others we can go to the landing pad and fly to a mainland hospital." Shadi replied.

"Finally." Marik said weakly. He felt relief as this horrible nightmare of a vacation was coming to a close, however that relief was short lived as a low hissing noise started resonating through the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Marik spun around as fast as he could, ignoring the pain that shot down his side as he did so, looking for the source of the noise. He looked but, surprisingly, saw nothing in the room. Shadi lifted his gun at the ready prepared to shoot whatever had entered the room as he looked around as well. He spotted something on the floor near one of the statues.

"What is that?" he asked gesturing slightly to the item on the floor. Hesitantly, Noah was the one who stepped forward and picked the item up. Noah's eyes widened, he did not know what he was expecting, but this certainly was not it. He picked up a pair of yellow rimmed eyeglasses, the frames bent and twisted, one of the arms missing, with only small shards of the lenses remaining.

It's just a pair of glasses," Noah stated as he turned back while lifting up the damaged spectacles for the other two to see. Marik just looked with slight confusion while Shadi's eyes went wide, knowing full well who had a pair of glasses like that.

"Weevil?" Shadi called out, hoping that the owner of the glasses was still alive and was nearby, but he received no response. Instead the silence was broken by Marik's body colliding with the ground, as he had thrown himself off the table. As soon as he met the ground he started scrambling backwards and Shadi turned back around to see what he was doing, only to be met with a rather morbid sight. A rather large venom snake had somehow managed to get quite close to them without them noticing, and wedged between its bloody fangs was the missing arm from the eyeglasses.

Shadi immediately lifted his gun to shoot, not wanting to give the beast so much as a second to attack, but even so the snake had already begun to lung forward and his shot missed, barely grazing the back of its head. Marik managed to roll out of the way of the monster just barely; unfortunately Noah was not as lucky. The head of the beast crashed into Noah, and lifted him high in the air. He struggled to get out of the hold, cutting his arm along the fang of the snake. The beast suddenly let go with a loud hiss as a second tore through its side. Noah collapsed to the ground and go up immediately.

"Run!" Shadi shouted to Noah as he hoisted Marik up off the floor. Marik started heading to the main entrance of the visitor's center as fast as he could with his injuries. Shadi looked and was surprised to see Noah standing underneath the writhing beast.

Noah wobbled on his feet, looking down at his hands as his vision blurred slightly. The pain from his wound faded and was soon replaced with numbness spreading from where he cut his arm on the snake's fang. _Of course venom snake would actually have venom. Nothing but the best from Seto Kaiba._ Noah thought bitterly as he began to lose balance. Another shriek came from the monster as a bullet hit it in the side. Noah did not have time to look up before Shadi came running up to him and grabbed his arm. He began dragging Noah along trying to get as far away from the snake before it tried coming after them again. However, lady luck was clearly never on this island in the first place and she certainly was not about to arrive now, for Noah had collapsed before they had traveled very far, and now lacked the strength to move. Shadi cursed as he picked the boy up, his gun was now hanging over his shoulder by its strap, but he could not shoot and carry Noah at the same time.

As Shadi ran he saw Marik by the Red Eyes Black Dragon statue, similar to the Blue eyes in the hotel, not too far from the main entrance. He quickly glanced up to see catwalks made from steel pipes and plywood leftover from construction work.

Marik leaned against the statue lightly, needing to catch his breath, when he heard Shadi scream from behind, "CLIMB!" Marik turned around with a confused expression on his face.

"What?" He asked, surprised by Shadi's demand.

"Just climb!" Marik stood unsure for a moment before seeing the snake following Shadi and complied and began climbing the dragon statue. Shadi started climbing the statue as the moment he reached it, and it was by no means an easy task as he was carrying both his gun and a semi-conscious child, and yet he was able to stand atop the tips of the wings and pull himself onto a construction catwalk before Marik was even at the neck. Marik was still half numb from being electrocuted and even walking was a difficult task. Shadi stretched out his hand for Marik to grab so he in order to pull him up faster, before the snake arrived.

"W-why couldn't we just run out the front door?" Marik asked as he was pulled up onto the catwalk.

"It already ate Weevil, It probably would have just followed us to eat us too. I have a plan to stop it this way." Shadi said.

"If it already ate someone, then why is it going after us? The dragon left after it ate." Marik asked and Shadi sighed.

"Quite a bit of genetic tampering has gone into these creatures, some flaws where occurred." Shadi explained, "Most of the problems would not matter as long as they did not leave their pen, like for the Venom Snake; it cannot tell when it is or is not hungry, it just eats whenever food is around. If given the chance it will eat all three of us then move on for the next meal until it becomes too lethargic to hunt." He said as he raised his gun. The monster snake was now sliding up the statue having spotted the potential meal on the catwalk. From this position he had finally gained a clear shot of the beast's head.

* * *

Bakura and Mokuba went tearing down the hallways back towards the visitor's center to find the secret door standing wide open. Bakura cautiously stepped into the room, but stayed behind the Celtic Guardian statue as he examined the room. He immediately noticed how it lacked a semi-paralyzed teenager and green haired child, also tables and chairs were scattered across the floor, even more so than from when Bakura pushed all of the chairs onto the floor to make a space for Marik. Mokuba stepped into the room after him and gasped slightly at the mess.

"Where are they?" Mokuba asked, not that Bakura would know the answer either, the one thin both of them knew however, was that their absence was not a good sign and, given Marik's condition, they could not have gotten very far. After taking another quick glance around the room to make sure there were no theme-park abominations waiting to devour them as soon as they entered Bakura and Mokuba stepped into the disordered dining hall and began their search for their two missing companions. It quickly became apparent that they were not in the dining hall they went into the kitchen. The kitchen seemingly void of any life as they looked around. Bakura quickly realized that no one was in the kitchen besides him and Mokuba, but he stayed a moment longer to quickly pocket a few large knives. He did not have any access to guns or any other kind of weaponry at the moment, so this was the best he could do if he needed to defend himself from the monsters in the park. Mokuba saw this action and quickly did the same, not wanting to be caught unarmed either. As soon as the too felt adequately equipped they moved out of the Kitchen and headed toward the main entrance.

Mokuba shrieked at what he saw, a large snake twined around the Red Eye statue. He was even more horrified when he noticed Marik, Shadi and Noah sitting on the catwalk. Shadi looked away from the snake for a second to see Mokuba and Bakura. Before Shadi could tell them to stay back Mokuba, not noting that Shadi was already armed, took one of his knives and through it at the snake, cutting its side. The snake hissed and looked around to see the two new arrivals to the scene, or in its eyes, two new morsels, and began turning to pursue the new prey.

"Get back!" Shadi shouted to them; if they were too close to the snake, he might accidently shoot them.

Bakura quickly yanked back Mokuba by the shoulder and hoisted him up into his arms, likely that they would be able to get away much faster if Mokuba was being carried. They seemed a decent distance away from the snake as its body made contact with the floor once more. Not taking any more chances, Shadi pulled the trigger and fired, the bullet hit the snake right in the back of the head, and blood was soon pouring down its side, showing it was a much more critical wound than any previous inflictions.

They looked down at the snake as its movements became sluggish and blood began trailing after it. Eventually its head fell to the ground with a heavy thump, slowly Bakura set down Mokuba and edged back towards the beast and kicked it squarely in the head. The head flopped to the side at the force, but the snake made no response to the contact.. Marik let out a sigh of relief as the monstrosity appeared to be dead, however this feeling was short lived as a familiar hissing sound once more filled the room. His eyes widened in fear, and he trained his gaze on the bleeding snake on the floor but it was clearly not moving. With another hiss Marik realized, with much horror, that the noise was not coming from below them, but above them. Shadi seemed to realize this at the same time as he spun around to see another large Venom Snake coiled around the banister, right above the makeshift catwalk.

"THERE'S MORE.?!" Marik screamed. Shadi quickly positioned the gun for the new target as the beast lunged forward, landing on the catwalk with them. Under the new weight the plywood splintered and broke apart, dumping the group onto the ground below. Marik bounced painfully off of the back of the red eyes statue and landed next to the corpse of the other snake. Shadi tumbled to the ground, near the base of the statue. As soon as he regained his senses he searched around for his gun, but it was nowhere to be found. He looked up to see the snake slithering down the statue towards them, at which point he found his gun, hanging by its strap on the tip of the statue's wing, too far out of reach to be useful.

Marik was hoisted onto his feet by Bakura before he went over to Noah.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked as he came up beside Bakura to see Noah with his eyes half open and unfocused. The only response he could give was a pained grunt as he lay on the floor. Mokuba tried to pick up his disoriented step brother, but with Noah being a bit taller than him, proved to be a difficult task. Once he had Noah propped up against his shoulder he found that he would not be able to drag him along. Marik looked upon the scene, wishing to help, however he was not in much better condition himself as he struggled to stay standing beside Bakura.

Shadi began running backwards away from the snake pursuing him. As Shadi unintentionally lured the snake away from the statue, Bakura noticed the gun hanging off the wing and headed towards the statue. Shadi bumped into Marik and sent him crashing down into the ground. He landed on the floor with a yelp and Shadi quickly tried to pull him up. Bakura had just pulled himself onto the knee of the statue when he heard Marik's yelp and turned to see the snake circling both Shadi and Marik. He immediately realized he would not have time to get to the gun before they lost the only able-bodied member of the group. Lunged forward with one of the knives from his jacket and stabbed the snake's tail. The snake hissed loudly and swung its tail back, hitting Bakura and knocking the wind out of him. The snake had now encircled Marik and Shadi, they were trapped against the wall, and the rest of the monster's body blocked off any escape. A similar feeling of dread to that of when Marik was about to be devoured by the Amored lizard settled in his stomach as he looked up at the snake, silently he wished that the giant reptile would pass-out randomly like last time. Evidently that was too much to hope for as the beast reared back its head to prepare for the kill. As it lunged forward Marik shut his eyes tight in anticipation, but once again the unexpected occurred. The building shook, and the wall adjacent to them began to crack and collapse. Large chunks of plaster and concrete fell from the collapsing wall and landed on the snake's tail, pinning it in place. Marik opened his and fell to his knees in shock; Shadi looked up in awe trying to see what had caused the sudden destruction of half the building.

"Oh, my god." Shadi muttered breathlessly at what he saw. Marik looked over to the now gaping hole in the wall. Through the clouds of plaster dust he could see a new beast appear. A large Blue Eyes White Dragon stepped out of the fog.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Marik moaned to himself, it seemed every time they got away from one monster, another one was waiting to eat them, but that was before he noticed what appeared to be one of the cables from the fence twisted and tied around the beast's neck and mouth. The dragon let out a horrifying roar before stepping forward again, fully emerging from the debris. Now they could all see, at the other end of the cables that were wrapped around the dragon was Kaiba, standing on the beast's back with a firm grip holding onto the cables like a makeshift set of reigns.

"Sir! Your alive!" Shadi exclaimed at the sight.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba shrieked with pure joy flooding his features. Noah made an attempt to speak but only grunted as he looked in Kaiba's direction.

The dragon reared back its head as Kaiba tugged as hard as he could on the cables, pulling particularly hard on one side to urge the beast to turn towards the snake. The snake hissed at the new monster and made a swipe at it. The dragon roared loudly in retaliation causing all occupants to cover their ears in pain, then lunged forward to attack the snake, which could not dodge the attack do to its trapped tail. At this point Kaiba released his hold on the cables and jump and off the dragon's back, turning to leave the two monsters to fight it out. Immediately he ran to his bothers and hoisted them both up.

The Dragon quickly grabbed a hold of the snake's neck and crushed it between its jaws. The monster's body quickly went limp.

"We need to get out of here." Kaiba said to Shadi.

"Pegasus was already sent to get cars, we need to meet him outside." Mokuba said as Shadi went to help up the battered Bakura. Marik stumbled into them before Shadi grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Then we must go now!" he said pulling along Marik as everyone ran towards the main entrance while the dragon busied itself with its snake dinner.

Sure enough Pegasus was waiting outside of the visitor's center in the driver's seat of a jeep. Marik was practically thrown into the car as everyone piled in. Bakura was barely in the car before it went tearing down the dirt road, towards the helicopter landing pad.

Pegasus looked over his shoulder briefly to glance at Kaiba before saying, "I don't think I will be approving your park."

"I could not agree more." Kaiba said grimly.

They could hear the helicopter's blades spinning from a distance, and it brought slight comfort to the group. As soon as everyone was loaded into the chopper Kaiba ordered the pilot to take it them to the nearest hospital possible.

Through the helicopter window Marik looked at the island fading off into the distance. He sighed, glad that this 'weekend vacation' was finally over. Their little adventure was a nightmare to be forgotten, the island was a place to be abandoned. Let the monsters run free, as long as they remained trapped on the island and didn't bother them anymore. Marik settled back into his seat and closed his eyes, drifting off into a sleep as he tries to forget the past few days.

* * *

**I don't care if it seems silly or cheesy, but I wanted Kaiba to save the day riding a blue eyes. I remember when I was writing the second or third chapter of this while watching the Jurassic Park movie, I saw the end scene with the tyrannosaur coming in and attacking the raptors, and I thought "That should be a blue eyes... and Kaiba should be on it."**

**Fun times. Anyway, this story turned out a little shorter than I expected, but I hoped you liked it. I was thinking of doing a sequel, but first I have to find a reason anyone would be willing to go back to that place, as well as a new cast of characters I wouldn't mind killing off.**

**Until next time-bye.**


End file.
